Percy Jackson: The Devil Of Olympus
by Jack Fall Heaven
Summary: Luego de ser Traicionado y asesinado junto a sus amigos y revivir como un demonio al servicio del mismo Lucifer, Percy Jackson Nuevo Knight de Sirzechs, se enfrascara en una batalla campal contra el olimpo, a la vez que trata de recuperar lo que perdio por el miedo de Zeus.
1. Chapter 1

Hola… no, no soy muy cálido sobre las presentaciones, como verán… es un crossover de Percy Jackson y High School DxD… hacía falta uno, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar y yo quería ser el que lo hiciera, Blablá y otras cosas, la verdad no quiero explicar mucho, solo lean y manden sus opiniones.

\- Dialogo-

\- _Pensamiento-_

 _-_ **Énfasis-**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Death of demi God and the Rebirth of Devil**

(Justo después de finalizar con la saga de los héroes del olimpo)

El universo… estaba bastante jodido. Eso era lo que respondería cualquier persona con conocimiento de lo supernatural, en todo caso una existencia efímera como la de los seres humanos siempre se estaba preguntando "hay alguien más grande que yo", y a menos que tuviera un ego demasiado grande terminaba por aceptar esa realidad.

Seres Sobrenaturales.

Al preguntarle a alguien "¿crees en Dios?" normalmente respondería A secas "si". Y era un hecho que muchos creían en el dios de la biblia, pero muy pocos tomaban en serio mitos y leyendas ajenas a la fe Judeo-Cristiana tales como "Hércules" o "Jason y los Argonautas", he incluso seres como "Sun Wukong" o "Thor" eran más conocidos en la era contemporánea que Zeus o Poseidón, siendo que la cultura griega y sus características fueron heredadas a civilizaciones como la francesa, italiana y por fin a la estadounidense… y así llegamos al inicio del problema:

 **Perseus Jackson.**

O Percy para sus amigos era el querido hijo de una honesta y amigable mujer. Pero también era hijo de Poseidón/Neptuno un dios principal de la mitología griega/romana. Uno de los siete grandes héroes de la profecía, quien dio la oportunidad de jaque mate durante la segunda Titanomaquia, alguien quien descaradamente rechazo convertirse en un inmortal, un héroe que a pesar de todo pensaba en el bienestar de su gente, su familia y amigos.

Dicho joven había logrado tantas cosas tan joven que parecía que el resto de su existencia sería un tanto aburrida, por ejemplo hacia poco se había inscrito en una escuela para jóvenes problemas con dificultad de aprendizaje, tenía una novia sabelotodo que no dejaba pasar la oportunidad para decirle "Sesos de Algas" así como un mejor amigo sátiro que estaba loco por las enchiladas, un rival rubio que siempre tener una atmosfera de "soy más fuerte que tu", y una mejor amiga pelinegra que hasta hace poco estaba enamorada secretamente de él.

Vestido sin la más mínima intensión de agradar a la vista tenía una camiseta naranja del campamento mestizo, jeans azules con zapatos de deporte negros, su cabello negro estaba igual de desordenado que siempre y sus ojos aguamarina cambiaban de color según su dirección y la luz que lo alcanzaba.

Dejando eso de lado, con un café y un Muffin azul, actualmente el semi dios se encontraba en una cafetería cerca del departamento de su madre esperando la llegada de sus compañeros semidioses, se celebraba el sexto día después de la victoria sobre Gea, a Percy particularmente no le complacía mucho esa idea. Aun después de las incontables bajas entre los semidioses griegos y romanos tanto en la guerra contra los titanes como contra los gigantes ¿los dioses seguían siendo tan volubles como pensar que una mísera fiesta lo resolvía todo?, Percy observo el café en su mano pensado que clase de persona se convertiría en el futuro… Le dio algo de risa aun ahora era incapaz de pensar más allá del ahora, bueno esa predilección a hacerlo todo sobre la marcha lo había salvado incontables veces. Percy tomo un sorbo y frente a él, en la silla desocupada se sentó un hombre joven de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules, con un traje negro y corbata roja.

Tenía una mirada amable y sus ojos parecían brillar con vida, el aura alrededor de él era por mucho mas asfixiante para Percy, como si la naturaleza del hombre frente a él le resultara completamente opuesta a todas las que había sentido antes incluso gea parecía amable en comparación al aura del pelirrojo.

\- Uhm… ¿puedo ayudarle?- Percy por un minuto se preguntó si el hombre de inmediato sacaría alguna articulación extra y trataría de asesinarlo de la forma más despiadada que se ocurriere, por lo cual llevo sus manos al bolígrafo en su bolsillo- Cortacorrientes- y se mantenía en guardia por cualquier medio existente.

\- Puedes relajarte Perseus Jackson ¿o prefieres que te llame Percy?, en todo caso. No vengo con intenciones hostiles- El hombre pelirrojo dijo con una sonrisa algo divertida por la acción del semidiós.

Por su parte Percy seguía en guardia, ¿Cuántas veces no había oído eso mismo venir de infinidad de enemigos?, solo sería un segundo y el hombre claramente lo intentaría asesinar, otra maravilla de ser un semi dios: Los constantes peligros de muerte inminente.

\- He… oye no lo tomes a mal pero… cada vez que me dicen eso, de alguna manera u otra termino cubierto de porquería y evitando el fin del mundo- Eran sinceras sus palabras a lo que el hombre se rio con algo de compresión, no obstante vio fijamente a joven otra vez.

Percy por su parte no encontraba particularmente mala esa sonrisa, ya que estaba acostumbrado a recibir todo tipo de miradas, sonrisas, y gestos. Supo de inmediato que lo que estaba frente a él era una mueca de seguridad y confianza, acompañada con algo de diversión.

\- Jajaja… es compresible, pero dejando de lado eso, ¿Cómo supiste que tenía algo que ver con lo sobrenatural?- el hombre se cruzó de brazos mirando al joven que seguía obviamente en guardia.

\- No es que lo supiera a la primera pero… muchas veces pasa esto mismo, yo pensando en el futuro, un dios, monstruo, titán o cualquier otra cosa apareciendo de la nada para decirme un monologo de cómo me matara de forma cruel y despiadada, conquistara el mundo blablá y más blablá- Percy vio que el hombre asintió con una sonrisa antes de levantarse de su silla.

\- Creo que no me he presentado como se debe. Soy Lucifer, Sirzechs Lucifer, un gusto Perseus Jackson- el hombre extendió su mano como saludo mientras Percy…

\- _Ohh estoy tan jodido-_

A pesar de su pensamiento y de no lograr comprender bien la atmosfera el hijo de Poseidón estrecho la mano del hombre a la vez que su cerebro intentaba con todos los medios procesar lo que estaba frente a él.

Como rayos… no mejor dicho, ¡¿QUE CARAJOS PASABA?! Percy lo sabía su vida no era precisamente la más normal del mundo (Ser un semidiós, pelear con titanes, monstruos y gigantes le daba a su vida cierto color) pero de ahí a encontrarse con el diablo en una cafetería en nueva York mientras toma café y come un Muffin azul ya era demasiado para su sentido común no común.

\- _Bien Percy, cálmate y analiza tu situación… haber estábamos comiendo un Muffin cuando de repente un nombre se sienta frente a ti, el hombre te dice que es el diablo y tú debes A) correr por tu vida, B) Enfrentarlo a sabiendas que es el enemigo no de un dios griego sino de DIOS con D mayúscula, C) rezar para que ocurra un milagro-_

Mientras divagaba, Sirzechs dio una leve carcajada viendo al joven frente a él, Percy dejo de murmurar y levanto la vista para ver al príncipe de las tinieblas ordenar un capuchino y trozo de pie de manzana, los ojos de Percy aún se mantenía expectante en lo que el demonio empezó a degustar el trozo de pie.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto el diablo al semidiós que lo veía fijamente, dio un inca miento de hombros y se terminó de comer la rebanada de pie, luego se limpió con una servilleta con suma cortesía y fijo su vista en el joven.

\- Bueno… eh… err, ¿no vas a matarme?- Percy reunió la valentía que tenía y dijo sin más.

\- Ya te dije que no venía con la intención de atacar, solo he venido a hacer una… "entrevista de trabajo" por así decirlo, me interesas joven Jackson-

La palabra "entrevista de trabajo" hizo de Percy un chico nervioso frente a su primer jefe, por su parte Sirzechs evaluaba las acciones de Percy después de descubrirse su naturaleza, una mueca de diversión se presentó en el Satán a la vez que no podía dejar de comparar a joven hijo de Poseidón con su hermana menor cada vez que hacia una travesura.

\- ¿En qué sentido le intereso?- Percy rara vez recibió un buen "interés" de parte de otras personas o criaturas, incluso Dionisio que era un desgraciado a ojos de Percy le dijo "Eres interesante", antes de desbordar cinismo y desprecio.

\- A decir verdad joven Jackson, tienes potencial, incluso más que el mío cuando tenía tu edad, tengo una proposición que hacerte- Sirzechs saco de su bolsillo una pieza de ajedrez asquerosamente roja, parecía tener forma de peón pero al estar cerca de Percy vibraba y daba pequeños destellos de luz roja.

\- Umm… ¿me estas retando a una partida de ajedrez?, debo advertirte que soy extremadamente malo en ese juego-y era verdad el sufrir de TDH y ser hiperactivo le dificultaba una adaptación rápida a ese tipo de juegos.

Sin embargo el Jackson lo sabía, esa pieza del juego no era solo una pieza que alguien asquerosamente rico tendría sino que era de hecho algo sobrenatural, ya Percy estaba acostumbrado a ver cosas ordinarias que de repente se convertían en armas de destrucción máxima en cuestión de segundos.

\- No es lo que piensas, Perseus Jackson, ¿te convertirías en mi subordinado?-

\- No-

La rápida respuesta hacía de esta conversación más interesante, aun sabiendo quien era el, el joven semidiós tenía el valor de no oírlo y peor aún de rechazarlo.

El Satán por su parte pensó que había sido buena idea no traer a su esposa con él, en estos momentos seguros que estaría ejerciendo sobre el chico la mayor presión posible.

Percy miro como el demonio guardaba la pieza de nuevo en su bolsillo, luego dio una sonrisa amable al joven antes de explotar en una carcajada moderada.

\- ¿Eh?- Percy logro articular eso.

\- Jajaja, yo he *ujum*, lo siento es que hace algún tiempo que alguien rechazaba mis propuestas, por lo cual me divierte un poco, pero dejando eso de lado. Realmente eres interesante Perseus Jackson, bueno veo que no tienes intensiones de volverte mi subordinado, aun así, toma- El rey del mundo le dio una tarjeta de presentación que tenía al reverso un extraño círculo rojo con varios símbolos en el interior y un pentagrama en él.

\- ¿Gracias?, siempre quise la tarjeta de presentación del diablo- Sirzechs sonrió ante el humor de su posible pieza de título nobiliario, está seguro que a su hermana e hijo también le agradarían este chico, Grayfia posiblemente lo tor… enseñara a comportarse.

\- Cuando necesites ayuda solo piensa mí y estaré ahí, te deseo un buen día Perseus Jackson-

El hombre se levantó con tranquilidad a la vez que empezaba su lenta caminata hacia la salida, justo cuando paso por las puertas del local un grupo de adolescentes también lo hizo, sus siluetas lo cubrieron y para cuando el grupo llego hasta Percy el hombre había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

\- Hey sesos de algas, parece que viste un fantasma- el que hablo fue Jason el vestía casual, una camisa blanca, jeans azules y zapatos deportivos negros, con su rubio corto y sus ojos azul eléctrico viendo fijamente al chico, Cuando lo saludo sin recibir respuesta, a su lado estaba Frank el cual jugaba con un aparato que Percy no reconoció.

\- Hey… eso no sería tan raro, de hecho por la cara que tienes diría que lo que sea que viste debió ser Otra cosa, ¿he?- Hazel estaba vestida normalmente, jeans y camiseta purpura a juego, con zapatos negros, su pelo estaba suelto y cayendo hacia atrás llegando hasta su espalda. Se preguntó ¿qué podía asustar a alguien que prácticamente había peleado con Una obscena cantidad de monstruos?

\- Seguramente su camarera resulto ser algún tipo de monstro con trecientos ojos y mil manos- todos voltearon a ver Frank que seguía en lo suyo pero aporto algo a la conversación. Este vestía igual que si novia pero en versión masculina.

\- Y por eso les dijo que nunca vayan a un Starbucks En california- esa Fue Piper la cual completo lo que Frank quiso decir. Ella llevaba una chaqueta de snowboard azul arriba de una camiseta blanca, jeans negros y zapatos negros, su cabello estaba en coletas apuntando a todos lados como sin intensión de verse bien

\- O simplemente no tiene con qué pagar…-

-… Y se dio cuenta hasta ahora, y por eso necesita nuestra ayuda- Los gemelos De Hermes dijeron en conjunto mientras sacaban sus billeteras. Ambos vestían igual lo que dificultaba el diferenciarlos, con camisas de cuadro azules abiertas sobre una camiseta del campamento mestizo, jeans normales y zapatos tenis rojos.

\- Bueno, bueno, miren Percy no es tan distraído o idiota como para olvidarse de su dinero, ¿cierto Percy?- La que hablo fue la hija de Hades y la más talentosa de los semidioses Nicodetta Di Angelo (Jejeje Fem Nico… luego explico) tratando de defender a quien había sido su amor platónico. Vestía su chaqueta de aviador cerrada tratando de ocultar su cuerpo, con jeans negros, bastante ceñidos a su cuerpo y botas negras, con el cabello negro liberado como si se hubiera levantado de la cama hace menos de un minuto.

\- Bueno… de hecho…- al final el hijo de Poseidón termino por aceptar el dinero de los gemelos para pagar su cuenta, Nicodetta suspiro en derrota su lado Will solo sonrió como diciendo "hombre pero que idiota".

Derrotado, sin ánimo, con el orgullo levemente por el suelo y con una tarjeta dada por el diablo. Percy junto al resto de los héroes se dispusieron a ir en camino hacia el olimpo.

Una vez ahí Percy noto que todos los semidioses griegos y romanos estaban reunidos, busco con la mirada a Annabeth y la encontró hablando con un par de semidioses y Grover. Percy alzo la mano llamándola y esta asintió yendo hasta donde él.

\- Hey sesos de algas, ¿qué pasa?- Annabeth pregunto a su novio y este paso a explicarle el encuentro de esta mañana, al finalizar la chica se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensando. Esta llevaba la misma camiseta del campamento mestizo y unos jeans azules, con tenis rojos, no traía su gorra de beisbol mágica a la mano.

\- A decir verdad, No me sorprende Percy-

\- Ehh… ¿Cómo no te sorprende que hablara con el diablo en un cafetería en nueva york y me diera su tarjeta de presentación?-

El oji mar le mostro la tarjeta y Annabeth la inspecciono con delicadeza, no era necesariamente real pero la joven sentía la magia emanar de esa tarjeta, luego aburrida se la devolvió como si nada.

\- No puedo decir realmente que fue del diablo pero ya hemos conocidos diferentes tipos de seres, no lo descartare y… esa cosa emana magia Percy, cuida como la usas- El semidiós asintió, no tenía buenos recuerdos al tratar de con magia… desde convertirse en un cobayo hasta terminal por accidente en una isla paradisiaca con una hermosa chica llegaron a la mente del joven.

\- Hee… ¿chicos es idea mía? O realmente aquí hace falta gente, más en específico gente arrogante y con más de 100 de edad de edad- Vestido con una camisa de cuadros roja con jeans holgados, con su cabello rizado y barba bien presentados Grover pregunto a los novios que tardaron en darse cuenta que efectivamente, ninguno de los dioses se hallaba ahí, ni Apolo que era el más sociable, ni Dionisio que nunca se perdía una fiesta o Afrodita que encontraba la manera de arruinarle la velada a Percy.

\- ¡SEMIDIOSES!- La imponente voz del rey olímpico resonó con ira por todo el lugar, el dios del olimpo se presentó en su griega y con la mirada severa, Percy se preguntó que le pasaba al cretino de Zeus pero seguramente ya lo sabría.

Todos se postraron ante el dios principal de la mitología griega, Percy no lo hizo por muchas razones pero principalmente que no tenía ninguna razón para arrodillarse ante alguien que había necesitado de él, a quien rechazo el convertirse en un inmortal, le demostró lo equivocado que estaba de pensar que los semidioses eran sus juguetes desechables.

El rey dios alzo las manos para que todos se irguieran de nuevo, los ojos de los siete de la profecía y algunos otros involucrados miraban expectante el anuncio de Zeus.

\- ¡USTEDES QUE SE HAN HECHO CON LA GLORIA DE LA VICTORIA! ¡USTEDES QUE SON SAGRE DE MI SAGRE Y CARNE DE MI CARNE ASI COMO DE MIS HERMANOS E HIJOS!-

La mayoría parecían sorprendidos por las palabras de Zeus, Jason por alguna razón sintió un escalofrió por la columna vertebral, con la mirada en zigzag tratando de encontrar a Thalia para sentirse menos incómodo con el ambiente del reciente ataque de su padre de gratitud y amabilidad hacia sus tropas.

\- ¡Y HE AQUÍ QUE MUCHOS DE USTEDES PODRIAN INCLUSO SUPERARME UN DIA! ¡A MI! ¡UN DIOS!-

Varios rayos retumbaron a los lados en todo el lugar, muchos se encontraban bastante alegres de que Zeus los reconociera por su fuerza y esfuerzos, si bien era una completa exageración que alguno podría superarlo a él en específico, ¿qué semidiós podría hacerle frente a el?

\- ¡SEGURO SE DIRAN! "¡¿QUIEN PODRIA DESAFIAR AL REY DEL OLIMPO Y PRETENDER SALIR CON VIDA?!", ¡HE AQUÍ HIJOS MIOS QUE EXISTEN SEMIDIOSES ASI!-

Un mal presentimiento llego a la mente de algunos, en específico los 6 de los 7 de la profecía, algo no andaba bien para ellos y menos para los que estaban analizando con detenimiento las palabras de Zeus.

\- Esto no me gusta- Annabeth le dijo a Percy que estaba con sudor frio bajando por su frente y preparado para desenfundar a cortacorrientes.

\- ¡SE DIRAN!, ¡¿QUIENES SON ESTOS SEMIDIOSES!? ¡PUES AQUELLOS QUE HICIERON FRENTE A LOS TITANES! ¡QUIEN HIRIO A MI HIJO ARES EN UN COMBATE!, ¡QUIEN MATO AL LEON DE NEMEA!, ¡QUIEN DESAFIO A KRONOS! ¡MI PADRE! ¡Y SALIO VICTORIOSO! ¡QUIEN HEREDO LA VOLUNTAD DE DEDALO! ¡QUIEN MATO A GIGANTES CON SUS MANOS! ¡QUIEN CRUZO EL MAR DE LOS MONSTRUOS! ¡QUIENES RECORRIERON EL HADES! ¡QUIEN DERROTO A GAIA CON UN PODER QUE SOLO POCOS DE LOS HIJOS DE HEFESTO TIENEN! ¡LOS QUE PUEDEN Y ME HARAN FRENTE SE ENCUENTRAN ENTRE USTEDES!-

A Muchos les pareció ver una ira en la mirada del dios del rayo dirigida a los héroes más importantes mientras soltaba sus palabras llenas de furia, los rayos y el viento parecían no tener reparo en hacer un desorden en la casa de los olímpicos, Los semidioses se encontraban bastante nerviosos. Viéndose entre si y a los 6 de los 7 de la profecía buscando respuestas.

\- ¡VENGAN HIJOS MIOS!, ¡VEN PERSEUS JACKSON! ¡TU QUE INICIASTE TODO! ¡VEN Y DISLUMBRA TU DESTINO FINAL!-

El hijo de Poseidón empezó a caminar hasta el rey que lo analizaba con detenimiento, el joven oji mar seguía rígido en su caminar, empezando a dudar volteo buscando apoya de sus compañeros encontrando el asentimiento de la mayoría, sus pensamientos hiperactivos se detuvieron al ver a Zeus con la mirada directa hacia él, cuando estuvo frente a el Percy dudo antes de hablar.

\- ¡REGOCIGATE HIJO DE POSEIDÓN! ¡SERIAS CAPAZ DE MATARME EN UN AÑO!… ¡NO SOLO SEIS MESES DEL CORRECTO ENTRENAMIENTO SERIA SUFICIENTE COMO PARA SUPERARME! ¡Y NI QUIERA ERES UN BENDECIDO POR ADONAI!- Zeus observo hacia el infinito como buscando al tal Adonaí, luego extendió su mano a Percy con algo de aburrimiento.

ZUUUZZZZZ

GROOOOR

SPLATSSS

Percy volteo a ver a Annabeth que se encontraba con la mirada en blanco como si hubiera visto algo completamente grotesco, Luego sintió un vacío en su pecho, llevo su mirada a ese lugar y sus ojos contemplaron la horrible escena.

Donde ya hacia el esternón y el inicio de las costillas se encontraba- o mejor dicho no se encontraba nada- un hoyo de lo suficientemente grande como para dejar en claro que era imposible sobrevivir así.

\- Bahh- un gemido y la sangre salió de su boca a torrentes, sintió el peso de la muerte sobre el pero antes de eso pudo oír a su novia gritar.

\- ¡PERCYYYY!-

\- ¡HE AQUÍ EL REGALO PARA AQUELLOS QUE SE ATREVEN A ESTAR POR DEBAJO DE MI Y AUN ASI HACERCE LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTES COMO PARA AMENAZAR MIS DOMINIOS! ¡LA MUERTE!- Zeus chasqueo los dedos y desde vaya a saber el donde salieron incontables ciclopes con lanzas y armaduras de bronce, sátiros y lobos, así como otros semidioses legendarios que algunos recordaban.

…

…

…

Fue sin previo aviso, como si todos tus miedos y pesadillas se hicieran realidad de golpe frente a ti. Una oleada de sus supuestos aliados los acribillo como si fueran los monstruos acostumbrados a enfrentarse, los semidioses estaban en su peor momento, la mayoría no portaban armas ¡Habían venido a una maldita fiesta no a un genocidio!, Percy con aun un poco de conciencia sintió que alguien lo tomaba y salían corriendo de ahí

\- Vamos, ¡resiste sesos de algas!, ¡te pondrás bien!- Mentira. Era una sucia y completa mentira, la mirada de Percy perdía brillo cada minuto que pasaba, ni siquiera sabía que era Frank el que lo estaba sosteniendo a duras penas. Este se mantuvo en movimiento buscando con la mirada a los demás y vio a Jason empalando con su lanza a un sátiro.

\- ¡Por aquí! ¡Rápido!- Todos Observaron a Grover ir al frente y hacer su alarido de guerra haciendo que la mayor parte de sus enemigos diera media vuelta escapando antes de ver a los ojos a Zeus y volver a la carga.

En eso la mayoría se hallaba en camino al ascensor para salir del olimpo, pero antes de poder hacer algo un gigantesco rayo destruyo la única forma de escapar directamente.

\- ¡Nico!, ¡rápido usa tu viaje de sombras!- la hija de hades asintió a la orden de Annabeth pero antes de hacerlo una flecha de los arqueros sátiros fue dirigida hacia ella, antes de tocarla un rubio la desvió con un movimiento.

\- Por favor Nico, se supone que eres una mujer ruda- el que hablo fue Will protegiendo a sus novia de una fleca sin ver como una estaba alojada en su pecho.

\- ¡WILL!- el grito más el colapso del hijo de apolo solo significo otra baja para el lado a destruir por parte de Zeus.

\- ¡Nico! ¡Cuidado!- una gran jabalina de un ciclope iba en camino hacia la hija de hades pero a mitad de vuelo una mano de hueso la atrapo ante de hundirse de nuevo.

La hija de hades desapareció junto al cuerpo de su novio al hundirse en la sombra de este, los demás envueltos en esa masacre se encaminaron a huir como fuera, Piper usaba su daga para herir como pudiera a los atacantes, Jason lanzo su lanza envuelta en rayos hacia un ciclope que termino frito y listo para la cena. Sin embargo aparentemente los enemigos eran interminables ya que donde desparecía uno aparecía otros tres.

\- ¡Maldición!… ¡alguien haga algo rápido!- Frank perdía a cada minuto la esperanza de salir de ahí.

\- ¡Por ahí!, ¡hay una salida!- Frank con Percy al hombro dio rienda suelta a una carrera en medio de una matanza sin sentido, junto a él estaban la mayoría de los semidioses griegos. Al llegar al objetivo solo vieron un balcón que daba al infinito cielo.

\- Maldición…- Jason mascullo por lo alto, de repente cayo en cuenta que su padre de vedad lo quería muerto, con un agarre apretando su mano volteo a ver a Piper que lo veía con ojos llenos de determinación a pesar de que su cara estuviera cubierta por polvo dorado y sangre recién exprimida.

\- ¿Cuáles son nuestras opciones?- pregunto Hazel al darse cuenta que su hermana mayor los había abandonado.

\- Sencilla, morir aquí de forma increíblemente dolorosa o saltar y pedirle a algún dios con piedad que la caída nos mate- Frank le respondió a su novia con una cara pálida.

\- ¡NO ES MOMENTOS DE BROMAS FRANK!- Hazel grito pero su novio solo la vio con n una sonrisa.

\- No es una broma, ¿realmente crees que tenemos oportunidad de escapar de aquí con Zeus tras nuestros traseros?-

\- ¡Basta!- Annabeth grito mientras pensaba la acción a tomar, con el una horda de sus antiguos aliados tras ellos, Percy herido de gravedad, sin medio de escape, con un dios tras ellos. Solo hizo algo junto sus manos y empezó a rezar.

\- ¡Les estas rezando a los mismos que nos quieren muertos!- la voz de Jason subió un poco pero ella lo ignoro.

\- Permítenos escapar Dios- Annabeth rezo al dios de la biblia esperando un milagro.

A su vez, solo por azares del destino, el sistema de dios puso en marcha el camino para el escape de casi todos en el grupo, los chicos salieron disparados hacia a afuera por la honda expansiva de una explosión.

En el aire todos mantenía una mínima esperanza de vida, Frank con Percy sobre él todavía lo dejo de lado para salvar a Hazel como pudiera, a su lado Jason hacia lo posible para volar y atrapar a Piper en sus brazos, Annabeth dijo adiós a su padre y sus hermanos menores.

\- ¡Yuu huu!, oigan chicos, normalmente el paracaidismo se hace con paracaídas- Vestido con una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco de cuero, pantalones holgados de cuero, botas militares negras y su cinturón con herramientas, con cabello rizado, una sonrisa divertida y orejas puntiagudas se hallaba montando en un dragón de metal el héroe de la batalla contra gea.

Leo Valdez volaba sobre la espalda de Festus con Calipso abrazada a él en un vestido blanco, manobreo rápido en el dragón y recogió a los romanos. Jason se movió en camino hacia Festus y consiguió cachar a sus dos compañeros de aventuras originales.

\- ¡LEO!, ¡ESTAS VIVO!- Jason grito entre alegre y esperanzado de ver una cara conocida que no quisiera matarlo, mientras Piper lloraba con alegría mezclada, Frank y Hazel solo suspiraron con alivio de sobrevivir.

\- No que va. Soy un zombi, ¿cierto nena?- Leo sonrió ante la expresión de su mejor amigo, luego calipso le dio un golpecito en el hombro, hizo una mueca de dolor y vio que todos parecían salidos de una película de horror.

\- He… ¿me perdí de algo?-

Antes que alguien contestara un rayo le pasó por el costado, el portador de la piroquinesis volteo y vio al señor de los cielos en vuelo intentando darles con rayos.

\- He Jason, ¿tu papa descubrió esa vez que dije que su barba se parecía la de santa Claus?- con un chiste malo trato de aligerar el ambiente pero los rayos cada vez parecían más cerca de darle de lleno.

\- Leo… acelera, nuestras vidas dependen de ello- la voz de Annabeth era seca y sin vida por lo que el hijo de Hefesto asintió mientras le ordenaba a su dragón ir con velocidad.

Ignorantes de que el cuerpo de Percy seguía cayendo en picada hacia el piso, la vitalidad propia de un semidiós se hizo presente y se aferró a la vida, antes de poder continuar una figura negra lo salvo a media caída, con algo de energía dijo el nombre de su salvador.

\- Blackjack-

\- _Hey jefe, parece que intento eso de volar si alas, oiga sé que le gusta la emociones fuertes pero eso es demasiado-_

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Percy, ese Pegaso aun ahora tenía su humor en contraste al de Percy. El hijo de Poseidón sentía la brisa y la fuerza de los aleteos del Pegaso, con una orden mental le dijo a Blackjack que fuera lo más rápido posible a una fuente de agua, este le hizo caso y cayendo Aterrizando en el lago de central park Percy agradeció que no hubiera nadie cerca.

\- Padre si me oyes… te pido el más grande favor del mundo- Percy bajo de su compañero y empezó a caminar a medio camino hacia el lago se tambaleo y cayo. Ahora arrastrándose por el césped el héroe logro meter su mano en el agua con la esperanza de sobrevivir a esa horrible herida.

1

2

3

Segundos pasaban y sin ningún cambio Percy abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que el agua no respondía a su pedido, la sorpresa llego a su cara antes de ser remplazada por una furia infinita, empezó a golpear el suelo con sus manos. "¡Malditos sean los dioses! ¡Mil una veces malditos!" grito en su mente mientras su vida se le escapaba.

\- _Después de tanto… nos desechan por ser muy fuertes, maldito Zeus, malditos olímpicos, si al menos pudiera sobrevivir a esta herida yo… yo… ¡LOS MATARIA CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!-_ La ira de Percy se manifestó en su mente superando cualquier otro deseo incluso el de sobrevivir, buscando encontró a cortacorrientes y sintió algo dentro de su bolsillo, al sacarlo dio una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

\- Incluso para lograr mi venganza… te vendería mi alma- la tarjeta brillo ante el deseo de Percy catalizada por su emoción predominante: La ira.

Frente a él la tarjeta trajo consigo la imagen del hombre que Percy conoció hace apenas unas horas. Sirzechs lucifer ceñido en su armadura estaba parado frente a un moribundo semidiós que lo veía con ojos llenos de ira, el príncipe de las mentiras se arrodillo para ver a los ojos de Percy el cual lo veía tan fijamente como el satán a él.

\- Me has llamado, Perseus Jackson, dime ¿que deseas?- el satán carmesí vio como al chico apretar las manos hasta el punto de hacerlas sangrar.

\- ¡VENGANZA!- Sirzechs asintió, era el deseo obvio de alguien moribundo, la expresión de Percy lo llevo de nuevo a la época de la guerra civil de los demonios, muchas veces- demasiadas de hecho- había tenido esa misma expresión cada vez que veía a uno de sus amigos morir. El pelirrojo se preguntó qué esfuerzo sobre humano había de estar haciendo el chico para no morir ahí mismo.

\- Puedo cumplir tu deseo, sin embargo sé que no estarás satisfecho con la idea que sea yo quien lleve a cabo la venganza. Perseus Jackson ¿deseas vivir?-

La pregunta era estúpida, muy estúpida, ¿Quién no deseaba vivir?, ¿quién quería morir sin lograr su objetivo?, el hijo de Poseidón no sabía que peso podría tener su decisión pero no le importaba su esta le permitía completar su venganza sobre los olímpicos.

\- Si-

\- Tu precio es alto, ser mitad dios, tu potencial y más que nada tu propio valor costaría mas de 8 piezas, lástima que ya haya gastado ms peones. Pero creo que la pieza de mutación estará bien- la Verdad Percy se perdió a mitad de camino del discurso del Satán sin saber si fue por la pérdida de sangre o por su propia naturaleza hiperactiva.

\- Solo preguntare esto una vez más Perseus, ¿De verdad deseas vivir y completar tu venganza?-

\- Si-

\- Bien, que sea así entonces. A partir de ahora vivirás para mí y para mi familia, serás mi soldado y mi guerrero, tu vida me pertenece y por tanto yo decidiré que hacer con ella así que… ¡álzate sobre nuestros enemigos Perseus Jackson!- Sirzechs saco una pieza de ajedrez, la misma que Percy ya había visto antes esa mañana…

 **Eso fue lo Último que supo.**

…

…

…

La conciencia del semi dios volvió a él, llevándose una mano a la cara se quitó los mechones de cabello que estaban estorbándole la visión, pasó un poco antes que su visión se aclarara por completo. No sabía dónde estaba, bueno… estaba en una cama excesivamente cómoda y elegante, a su alrededor la habitación contrastaba con la cama de forma perfecta, todo era demasiado elegante para Percy- sentía que de alguna manera destruiría todo eso solo con moverse un paso- antes de caer en cuenta la única puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer con cabello plateado atado en trenzas, con labial rojo en su boca y un cuerpo de infarto en traje de sirvienta, muy bonita- y un carajo, Percy sabía que afrodita tendría celos de su atmosfera-

\- Veo que por fin ha despertado, por favor sígame, lo están esperando- la Maid dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia afuera, Percy la siguió principalmente porque no sabía dónde estaba y si iba a morir al menos quería que su lápida no solo dijera "Percy Jackson asesinado por una Maid en algún lugar de Europa".

Dándose cuenta del hecho de seguir vivo hizo al joven Jackson bajar la mirada a su pecho y ver que ya no tenía el hueco que Zeus tan amablemente le hizo con su rayo, es más su camiseta del campamento mestizo tampoco estaba ahí, en su lugar llevaba una camisa de vestir blanca con un saco azul oscuro, unos pantalones de traje negros y zapatos de gala negros.

\- _¡Que rayos!-_ Percy se tocó en búsqueda de sus cosas (Cortacorriente, y su ropa chamuscada).

\- Si se pregunta en donde se hayan sus cosas puede relajarse, Sirzechs-sama se las devolverá en cuanto usted se presente ante el- la mujer escoltaba al chico por el pasillo, abriendo puerta por puerta, la peli gris por fin se detuvo en medio de un gran salón, un candelabro de cristal ya hacía en el techo, con una gigantesca mesa (lo suficientemente grande como para todo el campamento mestizo). Grandes ventanas que daban al exterior y en cabeza de la mesa sentado junto a un niño pelirrojo se encontraba el diablo- Sirzechs- jugando a algo.

\- Y Boom toda la montaña exploto- el pelirrojo mayor dijo mientras movía sus brazos hacia el cielo.

\- Whooo papa, el de seguro es muy fuerte ¿verdad?- el niño vestido cual príncipe (o muñeco ridículo a vista de Percy) parecía divertido hablando con el diablo… espera ¡dijo "papa"!, Percy no estaba completamente sorprendido ante eso, su parecido era casi ridículo.

\- Lo es, y ahora es parte de la familia, no olvides tratarlo con respecto- el Satán le acaricio un poco la cabeza a su hijo, antes de voltear a los recién llegados.

\- Milicas, ¿no deberías de estar estudiando en estos momentos?- La peli gris dijo al niño que la vio con un sonrisa.

\- ¡Si madre!, pero hoy a papa hablando su nuevo miembro de su nobleza y quería conocerlo, ¡¿es el?!- El niño apunto A Percy que retrocedió un paso ante la expresión de felicidad del chico.

\- Si lo es, este es el nuevo "Knight" de Sirzechs-sama: Perseus Jackson hijo de Poseidón- Percy lado la cabeza intentando comprender lo que la sirviente decía. Pero su cerebro se perdió en el hecho de que el diablo tenía un hijo, que la sirvienta era la madre de este niño, que cielo a las afuera de la casa era purpura y veía a varias personas volando con alas de murciélago.

\- _Oh dios, ¡arg! ¡¿Qué demonios!?-_ Percy sintió una jaqueca al decir la palabra con D y al darse cuenta que estaba en el- muy posiblemente jodido- Infierno.

\- Hola señor Jackson, soy Milicas Gremory, es un gusto conocerlo- el niño se presentó con una cortesía impropia para alguien tan joven o por lo menos desconocida para Percy que pensó en como prácticamente casi le escupía en la cara a su padrastro Gabe solo por abrir la boca. De acuerdo no era probable que el niño le hiciera lo mismo pero había una oportunidad entender mejor la situación, además se supone que es el hijo del diablo por lo cual debía mostrar algo respecto.

\- Un… un gusto soy Perseus Jackson pero dime Percy solamente. He… ¿vas a matarme?- la pregunta fue dirigida al pelirrojo mayor que se aguantó las ganas de reírse en cara del chico. Grayfia gano un aura de indiferencia total mientras se llevaba de ahí a Milicas, dejando solos al Mao y al semidiós.

Tuvieron que pasar 5 minutos para que Sirzechs volviera a su plano serio, luego le pidió al semidiós que tomara asiento a lo que el asintió y procedió a hacer. El Satán saco un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y lo lanzo a Percy que reconoció a su querida arma, dándose cuenta de que le estaba dando a cortacorrientes sin ningún temor.

\- ¿Qué me paso?- Percy vio su reflejo en el filo de la espada, el bronce celestial por alguna razón parecía menos celestial ahora, además su cabello estaba mucho más largo de lo que recordaba.

\- Moriste- una sonrisa adorno los labios de Percy.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¡CLARO!, ¡PORQUE NO!, ¡MI VIDA A SIDO UN INFIERNO LA MAYOR PARTE DEL TIEMPO!, ¡ASI QUE DESPUES DE TODO TERMINE EN EL MISMISIMO INFIERNO!, ¡DESPUES DE TANTO!, ¡JAJAJAJA!, ¡LO SIENTO MAMA!, ¡LO SIENTO PAUL!, ¡LO SIENTO ANNABETH!, ¡LO SIENTO TODOS!- Percy perdió el control del tono de su voz antes de empezar a llorar. Sus lágrimas y sollozos eran demasiados altos como para ignorarles, Sirzechs podía jurar que las gotas al caer se expandían y se formaba un pequeño charco.

\- Si bien moriste, te reencarne como un demonio a mi servicio, te he dado nueva vida- Percy alzo la mirada para vislumbrar a Sirzechs con la seriedad propia de sus palabras- Tu vida me pertenece Perseus Jackson- Percy observo durante unos minutos al rey de los demonios antes de levantarse de su silla.

\- Significa que ahora soy demonio, ¡genial!, ¡los olímpicos ahora sin querran mi cabeza en bandeja de plata!- Percy sonrió feliz ante la imagen de incontables formas de morir en manos de los olímpicos.

\- No, de hecho, no pueden ni siquiera pretender tocarte- Sirzechs sonrió viendo la mirada confusa de Percy.

\- ¿Por qué?, sería muy fácil para ellos hacerme brocheta de pescado solo con la mirada-

\- No pueden, estas bajo mi protección como miembro de mi título nobiliario, atacarte sería lo mismo que declararme la guerra- una aura roja cubrió al Satán mientras le daba una mirada a Percy como diciendo "los dioses son basura ante mí".

\- No lo pillo por completo pero… ¿estoy a salvo no?-

\- Si, ahora puedes vivir como quieras, no tienes que preocuparte por asuntos de los griegos, solo debes servirme y hacerte más fuerte para poder ser feliz-

\- ¿Y mis amigos?, ¿mi novia?, ¿o mi mama? ¿Qué pasa con ella?, ¿y mi venganza?- "Todos los caminos conducen a roma" eso era lo que recordaba y para este escenario el camino era cortacorrientes o cualquier otra arma y roma era Zeus. Si el imbécil de rayos pensaba que podría abrirle un agujero en el pecho sin ser este un monstruo con mascara blanca o un enmascarado con dos ojos de diferente dueños y seguir viviendo feliz en su maldito trono… estaba subestimando la terquedad de Percy Jackson.

\- Si deseas hacerlo no te detendré pero… iras tu solo contra los olímpicos, un ataque mío a cualquier deidad podría traer una confrontación entre facciones lo mismo que ellos me ataquen, de momento no recibirás mi ayuda y no poder asistirte como tu señor, así que estarás solo en esto a pesar de ser mi sirviente-

\- Por mi bien, pero… dime si fueras contra Zeus o mi padre, ¿podrías vencerlos?-

\- Por supuesto- la rápida respuesta de Sirzechs dejo helado a Percy, para tener esa confianza… de verdad era el diablo- Además tu padre ya no entra en la ecuación-

\- He, ¿Por qué?-

\- Poseidón fue asesinado por Zeus-

El tiempo se detuvo frente a Percy… ¿cuánto tiempo paso esperando que lo dijo Sirzechs fuese una mala broma?, ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomo digerir esas palabras?, la mirada de Percy se volvió a llenar de ira más allá de lo normal y fijamente viendo al Satán:

\- Entonces entréname, en un par de meses seguramente podre patear el celestial trasero de Zeus y ayudar a mis amigos-

\- Estas seguro, después de dormir tanto quieres tomarte "un par de meses", comprendo que quieras mejorar pero entre más tiempo te tomes, más riesgoso será para ti y tus amigos-

Un mal presentimiento nació después de esas palabras en el corazón del ex semidiós, si pensaba con cuidado se sentía demasiado refrescado para solo haber dormido un día pero de ahí a dormir más de dos… él no era parte de la cabaña de Hypnos, así que ¿Qué tanto pudo dormir?

\- Con "dormir tanto", exactamente ¿Cuánto dormí?-

Sirzechs le dio una mirada algo triste pero compresiva- la que daría un padre a un hijo- se acomodó en su asiento y vio a Percy. Suspiro y pensó que entre más rápido lo supiera mejor sería para el futuro.

\- Has dormido alrededor de seis meses-

\- ¿eh?-

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Y así termina el primer capítulo/prologo.

Ahora con algunas aclaraciones:

1) ¿Fem Nico?: bueno, un día me pase por la sección de Percy Jackson y me encontré con una cantidad considerable de Fem Percy pero no encontré genderbender de Nico así que aquí hay uno.

2) ¿Zeus matando a Percy?: en vez de reconocer la necesidad de los olímpicos por los semidioses, Zeus desato su furia contra aquellos que podrían significar una amenaza contra los dioses del olimpo y así tenemos a un idiota logrando que su mejor soldado se vaya a al bando más fuerte.

3) ¿Harem?: Pues no lo tengo claro, depende de ustedes de hecho, pueden escoger si no o si, a lo largo de lectura pueden ver lo que mejor les parezca.

4) ¿Porque Sirzechs?: Rias está muy gastada (XD), así como Sona… y bueno seamos sinceros Percy tiene el potencial para ser parte del título nobiliario del Mao.

P.D: Trate de dejar las personalidades lo más canon posible ¿Qué tal me salió?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter I: After One Year With Demon**

* * *

Nueva york, Manhattan, la gran manzana… como quieran llamarla. Eran las 7:00am Como en todo día sus calles estaban abarrotadas de gente de camino a sus diferentes actividades, trabajos, etc. En medio de la multitud una figura vestida con jeans algo viejos de un azul desteñido, botas negras con detalles azules cubriendo la parte inferior, y la parte superior con una chaqueta azul cerrada con capucha envolviendo el rostro de su portado con algo de pelaje sintético de color negro.

La figura caminaba con la cabeza completamente cubierta entre las personas, debes en cuando era golpeado por algún otro transeúnte que seguía su camino sin importarle el haber chocado contra alguien, al igual que la figura que no se molestaba en ver a esas personas solo se dirigía cual autómata hasta un lugar en específico:

 **Un viejo edificio de apartamentos.**

Ya llegado al edificio, entro a la recepción donde recibió una cálida bienvenida de parte del portero, el encapuchado solo movió la mano en forma de saludo, antes de subir por las escaleras.

Su corazón bombardeaba con fuerza, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado ahí?, ya hacía un año un había dicho _volveré antes de la cena_ , pero claro eso jamás se cumplió y en cambio tardo alrededor de un año para volver a encontrarse ante esta imagen ya soñada.

 **Una puerta de apartamento.**

Debajo de la vestimenta sonrió con una gran mezcla de emociones en una sola expresión, cuál era la predominante en esta situación ¿miedo?, ¿confusión?, ¿ira?, ¿amor?, no lo sabía con ciencia cierta (jamás había sido de los analistas) pero algo era. Detrás de esa puerta estaban dos personas que su corazón ansiaba ver con ganas casi infinitas, Armándose de valor toco la puerta, al otro lado se oyó a una mujer decir _Ya voy._

Mientras la persona se quitaba su capucha develando al usuario de dicha vestimenta. Pelo negro alborotado, piel bronceada por el sol, ojos aguamarina, la entidad sonreía con una mirada llena de lágrimas y una expresión llena de remordimiento, como diciendo silenciosamente _lo siento mucho._

 **Y entonces se abrió la puerta**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson y High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, es de Rick Riordan e Ichiei Ishibumi.

 **Arco I: Después de un año.**

* * *

Una mujer algo mayor se quedó helada en el marco de la puerta, su cabello negro estaba atado en un moño, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par a par incrédula de lo que tenía en frente de ella, estaba vestida con una bata de color azul, mirando al chico frente a ella apenas articulo su nombre.

\- Percy…-

Antes de cualquier otra cosa Percy salto hacia ella en un abrazo, la envolvió con sus brazos, soltando con un llanto de emociones mezcladas a lo cual su madre no tardo en unirse.

\- Volví mama- espeto el chico sin soltar a su amada madre ni un segundo.

…

…

…

Tardaron unos minutos en volver a calmarse, Sally en seguida empezó a preparar un poco de café saco de unas cajas unos pastelillos azules, en la cocina Percy empezó a notar levemente el paso de tiempo a su alrededor (un año es un año), Las cosas de Paul estaban ahí como siempre. Su madre seguía en lo suyo mientras tenía una leve sonrisa en su cara, de repente puso las tazas de café en la mesa mientras veía a su hijo con ojos maternales, entonces dejo salir:

\- Oh Percy, ¿a qué clase de misión te enviaron ahora?, un año se bastante tiempo sabes, jejeje… tampoco Annabeth ha venido a preguntar por ti, ¿pelearon o algo?, te he dicho muchas veces que te comportes como un caballero, tampoco esa chica Nicodetta ha venido por aquí, ni Grover o Tyson, ¡cielos!, un año entero sin saber de ustedes chicos, al menos una llamada hubiera sido agradable, ¿acaso cruzaron el atlántico de nuevo o fue el pacifico?, como sea me alegra tenerte de vuelta, pero sabes perdiste un año de estudio entero. Tendrás que hacer mucha tarea para compensarlo…

\- Mama-

Percy la llamo intentando ganar su atención, cosa que no logro, su madre seguía hablando de todas las cosas que le preocuparon durante todo el año que Percy estuvo "desaparecido", además de eso vio como debes en cuando se llevaba la mano al vientre con una sonrisa.

\- Y Paul también ha estado preocupado, todo este tiempo muchas veces paso noches en vela frente al teléfono esperando señales tuyas, además de que…-

\- Mama- otra vez y sin resultado Percy recurrió a un método más directo.

Se paró de golpe con la taza de café aun en su mano y…

BUUM

BUMM

Alas de murciélago le nacieron de detrás de la espalda, sus ojos aguamarina eran serios como nunca reflejando un color gélido, su propia figura estaba irradiando de alguna forma una aura sofocante, se hubiera visto cool… si no llevara la taza de café aun en sus manos dando la apariencia de un mayordomo demoniaco desaliñado como diciendo "disculpe señor enseguida le traigo a esa virgen".

Sally tenía una cara compleja, como si un maestro de secundaria tratara de resolver el trabajo de un físico cuántico en chino mandarín antiguo con los ojos vendados. Así de confusa estaba la mujer respecto a su hijo soltando de repente unas nuevas y brillantes articulaciones como diciendo "¡mira estas geniales alas que obtuve! ¡A que molan!", la mujer tomo su café después de uno minutos observando a su hijo como pasando la imagen frente a ella.

\- Ohh Percy, ¿es esto una maldición griega?, una vez oí que al rey Midas le dieron orejas de burro, pero esto es demasiado, alas de murciélago ¿en serio?, no digo que se vean mal pero…- Percy debió suponerlo, con tantas locuras grecorromanas que su madre había oído o visto, el que apareciera con alas de murciélago no era tan… llamativo.

Ahora, el problema era como le iba a explicar a su madre de forma delicada, es decir el no solo podía gritar "¡mama me mato un dios y el diablo me reencarno como su sirviente!, ¡¿no es genial?!", o ¿si podía?, no mejor no lo hacía. Haciendo uso de todo lo que aprendió de uso de la voz con magia, se ajustó el tono de voz, con una voz clara (y filtrando poder demoniaco) dijo sin problemas:

\- Mama cálmate te explicare con detalle que paso este año- con una muy buena imitación del encanto de Piper, Percy sonrió, había logrado calma a su madre, aun teniendo que usar sus nuevos poderes demoniacos.

Una vez sentada Sally, de la puerta de la habitación salió Paul también en bata, viendo a Percy este casi grita de asombro, al ver las alas de Percy casi le da un infarto, pero en vez de eso sonrió y le dio un abrazo al hijo de Sally, ahora ambos calmados Percy guardo sus alas y empezó su relato de cómo había pasado estos últimos meses con una frase que iba así:

\- Esto seguro los mata de la risa-

…

…

…

En efecto, casi los mata, pero no de la risa sino del shock, Paul pensó que después de saber que su esposa tuvo como amante a un dios pagano no podía impresionarse más.

 **Se equivocó miserablemente.**

Aparentemente el diablo (y por ende los demonios) existían, así como el Dios de la biblia, sus Ángeles, los Ángeles caídos, otros dioses paganos, vampiros, seres míticos y demás creaturas. Paul a mitad de relato había consumido cuatro tazas de café al igual que Sally, para cuando Percy dijo que había muerto a manos de Zeus ambos adultos de golpe consumieron otras cuatro, al decir que fue al infierno otras cuatro, cuando dijo que el mismísimo lucifer lo revivió como su sirviente fueron diez gastadas, ahora que el junto con sus amigos eran cazados cuales bestias por los olímpicos y semidioses de ambos campamentos Sally ya no aguanto.

\- ¡PERCY!- Su madre se arrojó a abrazarlo con fuerza sin la intención de soltarlo- ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡QUEDATE AQUÍ!, ¡NO IMPORTA SI ERES UN DEMONIO O SEMIDIÓS O SOLO UN HUMANO!, ¡AUN ERES MI AMADO HIJO!-

\- Mama… yo… no puedo quedarme-

\- ¡PERCY!, ¡QUE HARAS!, ¡LOS DIOSES ESTAN DETRÁS DE TI!, ¡¿QUE HARAS!?- Percy soltó a su madre y la sentó con cuidado en la silla de hace un momento mientras volvía a extender sus alas.

\- No voy a abandonar a ninguno de mis amigos, aun si ya no tengo alma, aun si es una causa perdida, aun si ya no tengo formas de volver después de esta misión yo… voy a volver mama es una promesa- Percy empezó a caminar hacia afuera del apartamento seguido por Paul, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta dio una última mirada a su madre.

\- Yo voy… **a matar a Zeus** \- levantando esa bandera de muerte Percy se despidió de su madre pero Paul lo detuvo a la salida del edificio, con una mirada seria y directa observo a Percy.

\- Tu madre estaba muy preocupada por ti, pero te dejo ir porque sabe cómo eres Percy, voy a cuidar de ella, mientras tú vas a esta… cruzada de la muerte en busca de venganza, solo te pido que por favor vuelvas, aun como demonio… ninguno de los dos te rechazamos, solo vuelve- Paul dijo solemnemente mientras Percy solo se limitó a verlo a los ojos con fuerza.

\- Paul yo…-

\- No digas más, no por mí, sino por tu madre-

\- Yo…-

\- Ve Perseo Jackson, ve muéstrame otra vez que no hay nada que no puedas lograr, y cuando vuelvas… tomaremos una buena taza de café para oír tus historias- El hombre le dio una calidad sonrisa antes de volver al edificio.

Se fue tan pronto que no vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Percy, este volvió a cubrirse el rostro con su capucha empezando caminar de nuevo a su siguiente objetivo, una casa como base de operaciones que Sirzechs le había dado… recordó un minuto los últimos momentos en el inframundo con la nueva familia de la que era parte.

 **Flash Back (Un día antes):**

En la misión del actual lucifer en medio de la noche se observaba a Percy con su nuevo conjunto, una mochila al hombro, en frente de la puerta principal de la residencia lucifer estático mirando fijamente su salida, luego de unos minutos suspiro y observo a su espalda.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme ir?- la pregunta iba dirigida hacia su actual jefe, el cual lo veía con ojos compresivos, a su derecha estaba Milicas con expresión triste, y un poco más atrás estaba Grayfia estoica como siempre.

\- Te dije que no te detendría, pero al menos pensé que te despedirías de nosotros, Percy, soy tu jefe pero también somos familia ahora, sabes has causado una gran impresión en muchos demonios- El lucifer miro a Percy, por un minuto se vio así mismo de joven parado al lado del ex semidiós.

\- Yo…-

\- No digas nada, no maches la imagen que tengo de ti ahora, recuerda que siempre tendrás otro hogar aquí, y te prepare algo- El rey demonio se acercó a darle un papel doblado a Percy- usa este lugar como te parezca, lo he acondicionado perfectamente para ti y al menos 20 personas más, espero que sea de tu agrado-

\- No sé qué decir… yo… gracias- el joven demonio no logro acomodar sus ideas pero llego a agradecer antes de observar la dirección en el papel.

\- Esto está cerca de… ¿cómo?- Sirzechs le guiño el ojo cómplice, Percy sintió que ese hombre ya hasta sabia su talla de bóxer, con ese perturbador pensamiento sintió que alguien le jalaba el pantalón y vio a Milicas con la expresión triste viéndolo fijamente.

\- Percy Oni-san, ¿volverás verdad?, Prometiste enseñarme a surfear, También me presentarías a tu novia, Oni-san, ¿vendrás a jugar verdad?, ¿verdad?, por favor no te olvides de mí- Milicas ahora veía al joven semidemonio como su hermano Mayor.

\- Claro que volveré y te enseñare como surfear- Percy le revolvió un poco el cabello y observo a Grayfia antes de inclinarse en respecto.

\- ¡Yo Perseus Jackson en clamor de mi misión solicito a la reina de mi Señor y mi líder dentro de la nobleza el permiso para aventurarme a esta cruzada- Percy cerró los ojos esperando desde un golpe hasta un rotundo "no".

\- Permiso Concedido- el hijo de Poseidón subió la mirada para encontrase con la seria mirada de su superior, a pesar de todo la conoció lo suficiente como para saber que sus ojos reflejaban preocupación- tomare lo que le dijiste a Milicas como una promesa así que vuelve sano y salvo, no se permite morir en esta misión, recuérdalo- Percy asintió seguro, se levantó, vio directo a su nueva familia y sonrió.

\- _Quien diría que los demonios son más humanos que los dioses_ \- El joven aspiro y se centró en la familia- Díganle a Enku que se cuide, A Beowulf que lo venceré la siguiente vez, por favor cuiden de Blackjack hasta que lo llame, volveré es una promesa, definitivamente lo hare- Percy se volteo, Milicas pensó que el Percy se veía genial, Grayfia asintió cerrando los ojos, Sirzechs sonrió tranquilamente.

Percy salió de la casa épicamente irguiendo su espalda con un aire solemne, pasaron tres minutos de caminata para estar lejos de la propiedad del lucifer, un círculo mágico apareció a sus pies y la luz cubrió al chico mandándolo al mundo humano.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Percy dejo de pensar en eso ara concentrarse en el lugar frente a él, había tardado una hora en lograr llegar al lugar, era una zona de residencial para personas ricas, al pasar todo el camino hasta ese lugar pudo oír como los residentes murmuraban a su alrededor acerca de su apariencia, o de que millonario era hijo.

Una sonrisa de lado se mostró en el rostro del semidiós el cual sentía la curiosa necesidad de arrojarles agua a los transeúntes habladores. Ignorando las ganas de causar una mini inundación, termino llegando a la dirección de la tarjeta.

\- Por todos los caballos - Percy se sintió tentado a llamar a su jefe y decirle que había exagerado un poco demasiado con esta… ¿casa?, ¿mansión?, ¿edificio antiguo?, ¿castillo?... si eso, este lugar parecía un castillo de estilo gótico de color blanco, techo negro, con un terreno lo suficientemente grande como para dar una jerga a nivel griego durante los próximos 20 años, las grandes rejas de metal que la separaban del resto de la comunidad daban una imagen ridículamente imponente, las ventanas estaban cerradas, en el interior solo Percy notaba la energía demoniaca y la barrera puesta en contra de Ángeles caídos, Ángeles verdaderos e monstruos, el símbolo de la familia estaba grabado en la entrada, Percy inyecto un poco de poder demoniaco en la reja y con un sonido de oxidación se abrió.

A sus espaldas Percy oía murmurar aún más a los transeúntes sobre cómo no era posible que ese chico fuera el nuevo dueño de la mansión de la más grande presencia en todo el barrio, luego siguió una charla más o menos así:

\- ¿Creen que su padre sea el dueño?

\- Es posible, llevo viviendo 80 años en este barrio y al único hombre que he visto es al joven pelirrojo que viene debes en cuando-

\- Vaya… tan joven y viviendo solo, que audaz-

\- Su padre debe ser muy permisivo -

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba el hombre pelirrojo? -

\- Sirzechs o algo así, según se es muy rico -

\- Ahora que lo dices ambos, el hombre pelirrojo y este joven se parecen un poco -

Percy decidió ignorar el resto y entrar a la casa. Una vez dentro decidió que era mejor no demostrar su obvia incomodidad al estar en un lugar tan elegante, dio una fuerte inhalación e exhalo aún más fuerte, con el control de nuevo de su respiración se dispuso a buscar un cuarto en el cual dejar sus cosa, recurrió al primero que vio entro, Estaba formado por una cama matrimonial de madera con sábanas blancas, un baño incluido, un espejo, tiro su mochila en la cama antes de tirarse el mismo y disfrutar de la suavidad de la cama y sus sabanas.

Para Percy fue demasiado fácil el quedarse dormido sin problemas, la cama y sus sabanas lo abrazaban sin dejarle opción de escape, la conciencia hizo su trabajo y se despidió mandando a Percy a un viaje a los dominios de Morfeo.

 **Y ahí las cosas se fueron al demonio.**

Percy estaba acostumbrado a los sueños locos pero esa vez sin duda las cosas se salieron de proporción. A sus lados estaban al menos 1000 soldados romanos del campamento Júpiter con una variada mezcla del campamento Mestizo formados en círculo alrededor de un viejo edificio, él estaba en medio observando como a su frente estaba Dakota bebiendo Kool-Aid, a su lado estaba la líder da las cazadoras de Artemisa, Thalia Grace que tenía su lanza y escudo listos para cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Las cosas están realmente jodidas eh?- Dakota dijo despreocupadamente tomando aún más Kool-Aid- Oye… ¿te das cuenta que esto es suicidio no?, digo, el mato a Marte, el patrón de roma, un dios y bueno no quiero sonar pesimista, pero él era el mejor guerrero que jamás haya visto- Thalia solo hizo su mirada aún más severa por la opinión del líder de conhorte.

\- Estoy consciente de eso, pero al menos tenemos la ventaja de números- Dakota hizo otra mueca por la opinión de Thalia.

\- Si porque eso Sirvió la primera vez que nos atacó, o cierto no lo hizo- Dakota tomo de nuevo de su termo- Por cierto, ¿Qué crees de esos rumores?, sería muy malo solo con haber matado a Marte pero esos otros dioses, básicamente nos dice que es imposible detenerlo o detenerlos- La mirada de Dakota se afilo en dirección a su espalda, observando una abandonada ciudad, un campamento de asedio romano y suficientes armas bélicas como para hacer del difunto Octavian un niño en dulcería.

\- Según lo que entiendo, Mi hermano y _El_ están dentro entrenando, por los rumores… lo siento pero no me imagino a ese duendecillo hijo de Hefesto pateándole el trasero a un dios en su verdadera forma, sigo pensado que solo son él y Jason los peligrosos- Thalia dijo sin muchas ganas.

\- Claro los otros son solo. Un Hijo de marte con la habilidad de cambiar de forma una extraña aura que lo hace prácticamente indestructible. Una muy peligrosa, sexy e armada hasta los dientes hija de hades con su guarda espaldas psicópata. Una hija de Plutón con una espada de joya atómica, maestra en magia y una muy bonita cabellera castaña. Un hijo de Hefesto con súper fuerza y capaz de prenderse en fuego, un Dragon de bronce celestial capaz de calcinar todo el campamento júpiter al menos tres veces, con esas cosas ¿cómo se llamaban? Sacred algo… el punto es que el chico es un genio maligno con todo lo que le des a la mano, asesino de gea, y que para tu información tiene un novia mil veces más caliente que tu - Thalia se sintió tentada a atravesar a Dakota por ese comentario- Una Ninfa inmortal también maestra en magia, hija de un titán y claro un cuerpo mucho mejor que el tuyo por al menos mil años…-

\- Tu Puto punto es…- Thalia tomo su lanza entre sus dedos, Percy jamás había visto tan molesta a Thalia antes, y menos que el generador de esa ira siguiera respirando o funcionando como debe.

\- Déjame terminar, un titán con una escobilla capaz de despedazarnos con un "gatito", un Gigante amable no tan amable con nosotros y su mascota escupe veneno capaz de derretirnos solo con un escupitajo. La ex-pretora del campamento Júpiter, sus dos perros recargados por el genio maligno, con un Sacred… algo hecho con los restos de Cronos, y con un especial rencor hacia los dioses. Un ciclope que era general de un ejército… no necesito decir más. Una hija de venus con un gran encanto de palabras, un cuerpo mejor que el tuyo- Tic en la ceja de Thalia- con entrenamiento dado por un dios. Un sátiro con poderes sacados de alguna serie para frikis. Una ninfa del bosque aún más poderosa que su novio. Un hijo de Júpiter con control de los vientos, una espada legendaria, dos espíritus del viento a su servicio y no olvidemos a…-

BOOOMMMM

BOOOOMMM

BOOOMMMM

Múltiples explosiones cubrieron todo el lugar con su luz, por el sonido Percy adivino que eran explosiones de fuego griego, observo el edificio y vio salir a dos personas saliendo del humo de la explosión.

\- Buenas campamento Júpiter, se les agradece que hayan situado tan amablemente a nuestra base de entrenamientos, pero por reglas no se permiten enemigos aquí, así que si fueran lo suficientemente amables para irse, se los agradecerá- El primero sin duda era leo Valdez, con unos jeans, botas de milicia marrones, chaqueta del ejercito verde, camisa blanca y un gigantesco martillo de oro imperial con una gema morada en el centro, el cual tomo directo desde su espalda- o tendré que sacarlos a la fuerza- En cualquier otro momento Percy jamás hubiera pensado que leo podía intimidar a un ejército completo pero al parecer por las caras sudorosas, muecas de miedo y titubeantes soldados, si podía.

\- Háganle caso, yo tampoco tengo ganas de empezar a pelear con ustedes- La otra persona era calipso vestía jeans azules, tenía cintas de oro en sus muñecas, una camisa blanca, y un pañuelo cubriendo su cabello.

Percy por un momento dudo como solo dos personas iban a hacerle frente a todo un ejército organizado pero del edificio salieron otras dos personas, un joven estaba con su cabello despeinado plateado con una lanza en su hombro, el otro era un joven pelirrojo, con ropas verdes.

\- Venimos a ayudar- el plateado hablo tranquilamente.

Leo se distrajo para hablar con el de cabello plateado por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando una gigantesca roca envuelta en fuego iba dirigida hacia él, pero para sorpresa de Percy ninguno de los que había notado la piedra pretendía detenerla por lo cual llego a leo sin problemas.

BOOOOMMMMM

El fuego, escombros y polvo se rego por la zona. El de cabello plateado había sacado una barra de chocolate además de no tener ni un rasguño, el rojo solo veía las estrellas en el cielo fijamente al igual que el plateado tampoco tenía ninguna herida, calipso estaba envuelta en una barrera trasparente que evitaba todo daño, su mueca era de molestia.

\- Deja de jugar leo-

después de destaparse el escenario de humo, se mostró a un leo Valdez tranquilamente parado con su mano extendida donde sostenía sin problemas la roca que le habían lanzado, ojeo a los romanos un poco antes de devolver la piedra hacia alguien (aparentemente el que le disparo).

TROOONNNN

BROOOKKK

La piedra choco con el soldado con armadura mandándolo hacia atrás golpeando sin querer a sus compañeros de legión y abriendo un camino por la formación. Dakota chasqueo la lengua, Thalia apretó fuerte su lanza, Percy casi deja que sus ojos salgan de sus cuencas a ver tal acción, Dakota tomo un poco de su termo y bramo en ira:

\- ¡AL ATAQUE!-

La horda de soldados se lanzó hacia sus presas, Leo dio una sonrisa desquiciada. Con un salto tipo Hulk termino en medio de la horda, leo balanceo su martillo hacia abajo creando una onda expansiva que dejo a los soldados aturdidos, más atrás calipso estaba formado círculos de magia de color blanco con grabados escritos en griego antiguo con una velocidad ridícula.

\- Vayan a dormir un rato- Unos rayos en zigzag salieron disparados de los círculos pasando con presicion al lado de leo y dejando K.O a unos cuantos soldados.- ¿Que esperan? - El plateado y el pelirrojo se lanzaron al ataque.

El de cabello plateado empezó una serie de golpes con una… ¿escoba?, le dio uno de los romanos en el pecho luego se agacho esquivando un espadazo, le dio con la punta de la escoba en la barbilla dejándolo K.O, se movió evitando varios cortes de los romanos, dio una vuelta con su escoba en su eje apartando a una tanda de sus atacantes, luego uso el lado de la escoba para metérselo en la boca uno de los soldados y siguió andado en la horda de los enemigos.

El pelirrojo estaba de pie aun observado las estrellas mientras era rodeado por dos docenas de romanos, uno ataco con precipitación pero este le detuvo el ataque con sus dedos, luego otro aprovecho e intento clavarle una espada en el abdomen pero este solo rodo su mano ocupada logrando que el romano ataca a su propio compañero, luego dio un pisotón en el piso desequilibrando a los demás soldados, suspiro y dando un puño al airé una onda de viento arrastro a sus contrincantes. El rojo vio como todos temblaban de miedo mientras este volvió al lado de calipso.

En centro leo estaba usando el martillo como escudo bloqueado espadazos, unas flechas casi le dan pero una fina capa trasparente detenía los proyectiles, el hijo de Hefesto sonrió mientras su mano se cubría de fuego y acertaba un puñetazo en el estómago de un romano mandándolo a volar 14 metros lejos de su ubicación original destruyendo en el camino una catapulta. Leo balanceo su martillo gigante a su espalda evitando la empalada de Thalia que solo le dio una mirada iracunda.

\- Tu Instinto asesino es muy obvio- leo se dio la vuelta encarando a Thalia mientras a su alrededor el resto de los soldados formaban un circulo para evitar que de ascendencia mexicana escapara- Ehh… creo que Jason me perdonara si te doy una pequeña paliza- leo observo que Thalia le dio una mirada divertida y una sonrisa condescendiente.

\- Inténtalo, Sr. Spock- Leo ensombreció su mirada por eso.

\- Que a mi… ¡NO ME GUSTA STAR TRECK!- leo dio una leve embestida mandando a Thalia a chocar contra los soldados en lo que él ponía su martillo frente a el- Que Jason me perdone- el martillo empezó a brillar en dorado.

\- ¿Qué planeas?- Percy supo que Thalia estaba atemorizada por su tono de voz, miedo… de leo… leo Valdez… ese leo Valdez que ahora tenía una aura dorada cubriéndolo mientras el resto de los soldados, calipso, el plateado y el pelirrojo se detenían al oír la voz de leo.

\- **Balance Breaker** \- Una luz dorada ilumino por completo todo el lugar a la vez que le tapaba la vista a Percy que oyó decir a Dakota con voz monótona y aburrida:

\- Si, estamos bien Jodidos-

 **Y Percy despertó.**

Después de despertar juro sobre le rio estigio que fuese cual fuese lo llevo a tener ese sueño jamás lo volvería a consumir. Una vez terminado su siesta se volvió a su mochila para sacar algunas cosas y prepararse para empezar su misión, entre ellas encontró una nota de cierto Satán Leviathan que iba Así:

 _Querido Cy-tan:_

 _En el remoto caso de haber cometido el tremendo crimen de irte sin despedirte de mí pues… ¡MAL HECHO CY-TAN!, ¡TE BUSCARE, ENCOTRARE Y TRAERE A RASTAS DESDE DONDES ESTES!... A menos que veas mi serie ¡Miracle Leviathan! Conmigo, en mi casa, solos y de noche… solo así te perdonare, ¡PERO CY-TAN!, ¡SI ES SOBRE ESO UE NUNCA DE LO JAMASES ME MENCIONAS ASI TE AMENACE ESTA BIEN!, ¡NO INTERFERIRE PERO NO TE OLVIDES DE TU QUERIDA SENSEI EN LA MAGIA DEL HIELO!_

 _Atte.: La Mao Mahou Shoujo Serafall Leviathan._

 _Pd: cuando quieras un consejo comunícate._

Percy dio una sonrisa algo divertida, guardo la cara con el símbolo de la Leviathan en ella. Se encamino al baño para tomarse una ducha, una vez ahí dejo que el recuerdo de haber entrenado un poco con la Mao en diversas ocasiones, sus prácticas siempre eran más… salvajes que cuando practicaba e batallas contra su compañeros de familia,

Un salido del baño Percy se cambió a un conjunto que lo hizo tener una pelea interna de emociones. La camiseta naranja del campamento mestizo completamente recuperada, jeans azules gastados, una cadena atada a su cinturón con tenis rojos, por un minuto estando en el espejo se encontró con una gran gamas de opciones sobre qué hacer vistiendo así, ¿Golpearse por llevar la camisa de esos traidores?, ¿Quitarse la camiseta y destruirla el mismo?, ¿encontrar el templo más cercano a los dioses olímpico y quemarlo o profanarlo?... decisiones, decisiones. Se preguntó si era posible sentirse vomitivo y con ansias de sangre a la vez, ira y tristeza, soledad y determinación, dejo eso de lado y aun con la duda se encamino a su objetivo:

 **Obtener información.**

Después de dejar la casa, Percy camino casi dos horas para encontrar el café donde había tomado un Break el día que fue asesinado por Zeus, fue especialmente difícil localizar un lugar donde había estado hace un año durante poco tiempo. Una vez ahí pidió un café y un Muffin azul para comer en lo que esperaba que de alguna forma el universo pusiera en bandeja de plata su oportunidad de obtener información.

\- Les digo, esa misión fue una locura, jamás creí que solo 2 semidioses causaran tanto revuelo en toda una tropa, gracias a Zeus que éramos un grupo de doce- Uno de los romanos hablo.

 **Bingo.**

Percy volteo hacia atrás mirando como un grupo de chicos, seis en total, tres con camisetas naranjas dos chicos y un chica y tres con camisetas moradas también dos chicos y una chica sentados tranquilamente en una mesa conversando sobre una misión.

\- Hombre, no por nada esos traidores eran los 7 de la profecía, tienen poderes considerables, pero hablando en serio… ¿confirmarlo la localización de otro de esos traidores?- El que empezó a hablar era uno de los griegos.

\- Si, fue difícil, pero parece que 2 de ellos se esconden en california… je, que idiotas, aunque se escodan en otro país los dioses no descansaran hasta verlos muertos- otro griego hablo tranquilamente en lo que Percy apretaba con fuerza su taza.

\- Yo oí que los dioses están ofreciendo grandes bendiciones a los que logren acabar con alguno de ellos, pediré la inmortalidad- esta vez fue la chica griega.

\- Eso si lo logras, claro yo por supuesto lo lograre, voy a por el enano hijo de Vulcano, ese será rápido, JAJAJAJA- el otro romano rio con ganas refiriéndose a leo, Percy sonrió pensando que estaba vivo, pero rápido recupero su ira al ver como hablaban de él.

\- Entonces yo quiero a la hija de venus, he oído que su voz puede hipnotizar a todos los que ella quiera, ¡ja!, ¡la superare como hija de venus y reclamare a su novio como mi trofeo!- Percy aumento su agarre por la forma tan ligera en que decía que mataría a su hermana y tomaría a Jason solo para ella.

Pasaron unos minutos y los chicos seguían riendo y diciendo formas de matar a los "traidores", cosas como "le clavare mi lanza en el abdomen, luego la moveré y lo dejare desangrándose en el suelo", ellos rieron felices, o, "voy a desmembrar a ese ex-pretor de porquería después jugare con su novia un rato, jejeje", Percy sintió ganas de decapitar a ese imbécil pero contuvo, la gota que derramo el vaso fue "yo quiero que hagan lo mismo que hizo el último de ellos en ser capturado y asesinado: llorar pidiendo perdón a su familia por esto y decir que pronto llegaría justicia, JAJAJAJA ESO FUE DIVERTIDISIMO!", la taza de café exploto en las manos de Percy. Su rabia estaba empezando a alterar su propia aura causando una sensación de sofoco en los más cercanos a el así como una alerta a los semidioses en la mesa.

Percy se levantó con tranquilidad, se aproximó lentamente al grupo grecorromano con la mirada fija en ellos, estos sin notarlo aun solo siguieron conversando como si nada, fue inesperado cuando Percy toco el hombro de uno llamando su atención.

\- Hola… ¿puedo ayudarte?- El griego pregunto al sonriente chico frente a él, parecía amable y con su camiseta del campamento mestizo no fue difícil para ellos aceptarlo, por más que no reconocieran su cara.

\- Creo que sí, estuve oyendo su conversación acerca de esos traidores, estuve un tiempo sin ir al campamento mestizo, y me preguntaba si podrían explicarme de que hablan, ¿pueden?- los 6 se vieron entre si antes de sonreír.

\- Claro amigo, vamos siéntate y te contaremos todo sobre lo que paso este tiempo- los chicos empezaron relatar.

La cosa iba más o menos así:

Después de la guerra contra los gigantes, Poseidón en conjunto con los 7 de la profecía pretendía dar un golpe al poder de los olímpicos durante tal delicada y precaria situación. Días pasaron formando el plan de Poseidón, sin embargo no esperaron que el hijo divino de Poseidón, Tritón descubriera sus planes y se los revelara al propio Zeus. Tiendo que tomar la difícil decisión de deshacerse de su hermano (si de más de difícil) Zeus llevo a cabo unas contramedidas, mientras Poseidón dormía tritón tomo su tridente y lo despedazo a cortes, con el dolor de haber tenido que matar a su padre Tritón apenas tuvo tiempo para la ceremonia de aceptación de cargo como nuevo señor de los mares en el panteón grecorromano. Por su parte Zeus llevo a cabo una reunión con los semidioses traidores para intentar que desistieran de su objetivo de destronarlo, pero cuando estaba en medio de las negociaciones, Percy Jackson arremetió contra él, con gran pena se enfrentó de forma honorable y orgullosa contra él, pero Percy recurrio a objetos malditos y poderes fuera de su compresión por lo que Zeus fue con todo acabando con su vida, sin embargo el resto de los 7 cotinuo con sus planes escapando de los olímpicos, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo el encontrarlos y destruirlos.

Percy muchas veces había oído malas historias o argumentos estúpidos pero esa historia se llevo el premio sin duda, no pasaba un momento en que no tuviese ganas de vomitar por la cantidad de estupideces que salían de la boca de los semi dioses, la ira dentro de el creecia por cada palabra sobre como murió su padre y como pretendían matar a sus amigos.

\- Entoces eso es lo que ha pasado- el griego término sonriendo con armonía, Percy recupero la compostura y siguió sonriendo a la vez

\- Ohh… jamás espere que alguien estuviera lo suficientemente mal de la cabeza como para oponerse a Zeus, que tal si caminamos un rato para que hablen de sus misiones pasadas, y otras cosas, como por ejemplo, ¿Qué dijeron sobre un traidor recientemente fue ejecutado?- Ninguno de los semidioses se percató de la esencia demoniaca que Percy destilaba, por lo cual después de pagar su comida fueron en grupo a pasear por las calles.

\- Si, el campamento Júpiter llevo a cabo un misión cerca de Boston, dos de los traidores se escondían ahí esperando por un aliado para que los ayudara a esconderse pero nos enteramos y tomamos la oportunidad- el romano parecía no darse cuenta de cómo Percy los guiaba a gusto por los callejones de la ciudad.

\- ¿Qué oportunidad?- La voz del demonio era cada vez más delgada y sombría como si esperara la repuesta para hacer algo.

\- Los acorralamos en un centro comercial abandonado, a pesar de ser solo 3 y nosotros como 100 lograron causarnos problemas, pero al final logramos tenerlos en nuestras manos y *Zass*, una chica se sacrifica para que los otros logren huir. Debo decirlo esa rubia sabia pelear…- El corazón de Percy casi se detuvo después de oír tal cosa.

\- _Rubia, rubia… no, no, ¡NO!, imposible, ella siempre tiene un plan, nunca sería capaz de caer ante esos idiotas, Annabeth tu no… por lo que más quieras tu no…-_

\- La acribillamos a flechas pero seguía moviéndose, luego la atacamos con magia pero aun así se despachó a nuestro líder de misión, al final había acabado con la mitad de todo el grupo y tuvimos que empalarla con nuestras lanzas para que se quedara quieta de una maldita vez, les digo que su expresión final junto con su palabras fueron las mejores- el romano (Posiblemente hijo de Marte) sonrió recordando lo que paso en esa misión.

\- C-cuáles fueron sus palabras- Percy se tragó la rabia de ese momento y solo pregunto eso, como iba al frente nadie del grupo lo vio apretar con fuerza sus manos hasta hacerlos sangrar.

\- Mejor que decírtelo, ¡Mira!- el romano saco un pergamino que desplego para mostrar el holograma en él.

\- _Un invento de Leo-_ Conocía el trabajo de hijo de Hefesto y ese sin duda era uno de ellos- ¡ _Bastardos!, ¡aun después de traicionarnos usan todo lo que les aportamos!-_ Ignorando la rabia desbordante en su corazón se fijó en la imagen en el pergamino y termino por decidir que…

 **Ninguno de estos chicos iban a salir vivos de ahí.**

En el pergamino se mostraba la imagen que Percy mil veces había soñado con volver a ver:

Cabello rubio, ojos grises, piel blanca ligeramente bronceada. Annabeth, _su_ Annabeth, Percy tuvo flashbacks de cómo había conocido a Annabeth, como discutían, como disfrutaban de su compañía, de como siempre le decía "sesos de algas", todas las aventuras con ella: El rayo, El mar de los monstruos, La Misión para recatarla, El laberinto, La batalla contra los titanes, su desaparición, su reencuentro, su caída al tártaro y los últimos días de paz antes de ser traicionado.

 **Ya nada de eso Volvería**.

A parte de todas las características que hacían que Percy la adorara, la imagen de Annabeth mostraba otros horrendos detalles. Sus ojos grises a cada minuto perdiendo su luz, su cabello rubio despeinado, piel arraigada a sus huesos como si no hubiera comido bien en días, ojeras de noches sin sueños, con su camiseta del campamento mestizo rasgada y cubierta de sangre, jeans desteñidos rotos pero lo que dejo sin aliento a Percy fueron…

 **Las doces lanzas de oro imperial clavadas en su Abdomen.**

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por horrendos cortes, la sangre brotaba de cada una de las heridas, las lanzas fueron sustraídas del cuerpo de la rubia sin más minina delicadez logrando que su cuerpo perdiera más sangre. Soltando un suspiro Annabeth estiro su mano al cielo mientras empezaba a recitar algo.

\- Aquel cuyo profundo odio se arraiga en su corazón, noble de espíritu, caído de la gracia de los 12, y tomando el poder profano del Enemigo real, su poder cuyo más grande pecado es la lealtad le esperan el desespero de la estrella del mañana. Mar, rayo, Ira, justicia, Dios, Demonio… Percy Jackson te amo- Annabeth dejo caer su mano mientras sus parpados se cerraban para llevarla a un profundo y eterno sueño.

Al terminar el holograma todo en el callejón donde Percy había llevado a los chicos estaban en silencio, no parecía que fuese hora pico en las calles de Manhattan. El romano guardo su pergamino y saco otro sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Mira, después de eso tachamos a la chica de lista- el pergamino mostro la imagen holográfica de Annabeth con un "x" roja sobre ella.

\- Dijeron que encontraron a otro semidiós, ¿Quién fue?- Percy estaba fijamente viendo a la pared, su mano estaba apretada con fuerza, logrando que saliera sangre de ella.

\- Ohh es la hija de Hades, ya sabes la que siempre parece que está llorando- la hija de venus sonrió.

\- Si, dijeron que tiene un departamento en algún lugar de Italia, es cuestión de tiempo que la encontremos- El griego sonrió animadamente mientras puso su mano en el hombro de Percy- Si tienes suerte podremos decir que nos ayudaste y te recompensaran-

-…-

\- Oh vamos hombre, ¿eres de esos viejos que iban durante el tiempo de Percy Jackson no?, seguro sabes algo acerca de esos tipos- el romano sonrió y Percy empezó una carcajada demente, luego de un rato recupero la compostura y soltó:

\- Si se algo…-

\- Genial, entonces dinos-

\- Bien, saben, ¿ustedes creen que solo los olímpicos rigen este mundo?- Percy seguía de espaldas solo hablando.

\- Pues claro, ¿Qué puede haber más poderoso que un dios griego?-

\- Ohh, Muchas cosas de hecho pero ahora que caigo en cuenta… no nos hemos presentado-

Los seis chicos se miraron los unos a los otros y dijeron sus nombre, Percy no presto mucha atención solo tomo su bolígrafo del interior de su bolsillo, Cortacorrientes podría estar sintiendo su ira ya que ni necesito quitarle la tapa para convertirla en espada, los chicos se impresionaron al ver el arma de bronce Celestia pero luego sonrieron pensando que su amigo los ayudaría en su misión.

\- Mi nombre…- Murmuro Percy

\- ¿Si?-

\- Es…-

\- Aja-

\- Perseus Jackson-

Para los 6 semidioses el tiempo se detuvo, de la espalda de Percy aparecieron dos alas de murciélago, se dio la vuelta develando sus fríos y malignos ojos aguamarina.

\- ¡Imposible!- Uno grito haciendo aparecer su espada y arremetiendo contra Percy.

\- No hay nada verdaderamente imposible- Percy desapareció de la mirada de los semidioses y apareció a sus espaldas.- Se me olvidó mencionar… Soy muy rápido- con tono burlón recordó su nueva habilidad como [Knight].

Los griegos con espadas en mano se lanzaron en un círculo para atacar a Percy. Este bloqueo un espadazo con cortacorrientes que venia del lado izquierdo, movió la espada hacia abajo dejando pasar la espada de su contrincante, se agacho y de golpe se la clavó en la mandíbula dejando que saliera por la cabeza.

Detuvo el filo de otra espada que venia de la izquierda con sus dedos índice y pulgar, tomo si miedo el filo completo de su espada y acerco al tipo a él, sacando a cortacorrientes de su anterior victima paso rápido un corte horizontal hacia la garganta del chico. Botando sangre y dando espasmo el chico cayó al suelo.

\- Que débiles- Percy murmuro mientras observaba a los romanos atacarle con lanzas en manos. El ex semidiós no se movió de su lugar, tomo de lleno el mango del lanza que apuntaba a su costado le modifico la trayectoria, la rompió en dos pedazos con su rodilla y la parte con filo se la clavo al romano en la garganta.

El otro romano pretendió empalar la cabeza de Percy pero este con su mano desvió el filo, en dudo índice se concentró la húmeda formando un gota de agua que salió disparada atravesando la cabeza del romano.

\- Aun más débiles- Percy observo a las chicas restantes, Percy solo frunció el ceño con la imagen frente a él de dos mujeres semidiosas inmovilizadas del miedo por la visión de Percy viniendo hacia ellas.

Aun así eso no despertó en Percy el menor sentimiento de piedad, en cambio le dio la oportunidad de probar sus nuevas habilidades. Estirando el brazo apuntado a las chicas un remolino de agua cubrió todo el callejón mojándolas a ellas y a los cadáveres, pasaron unos minutos antes de que Percy diera media vuelta saliendo del callejón.

\- Mueran convertidas en hielo- *chass*, Percy chasqueo los dedos haciendo que el agua se congelara al instante mandando a los semidioses a un tumba helada que se deshizo solo dejando el polvo en el aire.

El hijo de Poseidón siguió caminando sin rumbo, se vio las manos y las leves manchas de sangre en ellas, sonriendo con tristeza se las metió en sus bolsillos esperando no volver a pensar en eso. Siguió caminando sin rumbo hasta que sin querer termino en central park, rio un poco recordando su batalla contra los titanes, la fiesta después de la batalla, como por fin Annabeth y el empezaron su relación.

\- Los voy a matar a todos- sentado en una banca observo hacia el horizonte, la ira desbordante al oír a esos miserables se había más o menos calmado, suspiro recuperando la calma y miro el lago donde hace un año había dejado de ser humano…

Camino hasta estar escasos centímetros de ahí, se arrodillo observando el agua. El poder que tenía en ese entonces era grande pero ahora… dudaba que su anterior yo durara más de 1 minuto contra su yo actual, esperaba que su poder fuera suficiente para lograr tomar venganza contra los olímpicos, sin darse empezó a desborda un aura de color azul.

\- Papa, no se a donde vayan los dioses al morir, pero te prometo… voy a vengarte, ahora que no estás aquí… yo, te voy a extrañar, por favor si me estás viendo desde algún lado por favor… ayúdame a dejar de sentir esto- las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, Annabeth había muerto…

 **¿Valía si quiera la pena pelear?**

La tristeza inundo su aura causando que una mini lluvia se desatara sobre él, tan rápido vino la tristeza igual llego la ira, ¿Cómo se atrevían?, ¿Cómo demonios se atrevieron?, ¡CON QUE DESCARO OSARON ARREBATARLE LO QUE MAS AMABA EN ESTE PODRIDO, ENFERMO Y MALVADO MUNDO! La aura empezó a hacerse más densa a la vez que se filtraba energía demoniaca en ella… Percy en ningún momento se dio cuenta del hombre en traje detrás de él.

\- Ohh vaya, vine porque sentí el poder de Poseidón por aquí, y resulta ser solo un demonio, dime pequeño murciélago ¿Por qué tan molesto?- Percy miro hacia atrás con sus ojos inyectados en sangre al hombre, con unos 1,80m, cabello rubio, piel blanca, ojos azules, corbata naranja, camisa blanca y una pluma de adorno en el bolsillo de su saco.

\- ¿Quién eres?- Percy sentía el aura divina en el hombre por lo cual a lo mejor era un dios menor, el hombre sonrió pero vio a Percy hacia abajo.

\- Que maleducado, como sea, soy Aengo, un dios, ¿te destruyo ahora pequeño murciélago?- El hombre sonrió y Percy respondió como solo él podía.

\- Ehh-

 **Continuara…**

* * *

*Bang* Listo… vamos con Aclaraciones:

1) ¿Percy sangriento?: Bueno, todos sabemos que el buen Percy es temperamental ahora sumado a ser un demonio, haber sido asesinado y saber que su padre murió, su novia murió, sus amigos son cazados, ¿qué queda?

2) ¿Que tan fuerte es Percy ahora?: Bueno, ahora es un demonio, con poderes demoniacos, magia, entrenado por Sirzechs, por el resto de su nobleza (incluyendo a Grayfia), y con par más de trucos.

3) ¿Harem?: Ya les dije ustedes deciden.

4) ¿Me cae mal Annabeth?: No, ni de cerca, solo que necesitaba un incentivo para lograr llevar su ira a otro nivel.

5) ¿Soy un troll?: Por supuesto.

* * *

Ahora los reviews:

Guest: He aquí, pues claro que voy a seguir, y lo del harem aun no esta claro.

Aoi Black: He aquí la continuación (un coro de Ángeles canta)

Leknyn: Ya lo sabía, lo he leído pero quise hacer algo más original, pronto sabrás que paso con Thalia


	3. Chapter 3

Hola… tercer capítulo… blablá y ya saben que más.

* * *

 **Chapter II: Big Furious, Little Furious and the Hades Daughter**

* * *

Perseus Jackson se encontraba en una gran encrucijada en el ese preciso momento, una sola decisión podría bien llevarlo a disfrutar de un buen momento o dejarle un mal estado pero como siempre se dejó llevar por sus instintos y decidió con su corazón.

\- Una coca cola de cereza azul por favor- efectivamente, el joven hijo de Poseidón y nuevo Knight de Sirzechs lucifer se hallaba ordenando su bebida para acompañar el almuerzo, su acompañante, Aengo (el dios) desgustaba una pizza de tocino con una Pepsi.

Sonrió pensando en lo genial que era que su jefe tuviera un 99.9999999999% De las acciones de la coca cola como para cumplir el capricho de Percy de una coca cola verdaderamente azul vendida al público, ¿Quién diría que Satán era dueño de la empresa?.. Vaya cosas sorprendentes del mundo sobrenatural… como saber que el dueño de Apple tenía un contrato con el Satán Beelzebub. Pero dejando de pensar en eso Percy tomo asiento con bebida y su emparedado de Jamón junto al dios.

¿Cómo llegaron estos dos a esta situación?

 **Flash Back**

Aengo detuvo con su mano limpia el corte descendente en su cara de cortacorrientes que Percy pretendió hacer, luego le golpeo el estómago con su rodilla, lo tomo del cuello de la sudadera y lo mando a estrecharse con un árbol.

TRUUUKKK

El árbol se deshizo por la fuerza del choque, las astillas y el polvo cubrían el lugar con una molesta capa de suciedad, Aengo hizo aparecer círculos de color dorado en frente de deteniendo las estacas de hielo que volaron a su dirección.

\- Muy creativo, mi turno- varios círculos mágicos cubrieron por completo el lugar, Percy sudo una gota ya muchos le habían demostrado lo peligrosa que podía ser la magia y que subestimarla no era una opción.

Y Menos si era la magia de un dios.

Desplego su alas de murciélago y tomo vuelo evitando por muy poco el golpe de energía que se dirigía a su lugar, estando en el aire empezó a concentrar el agua en sus palmas, pero antes de ver donde estaba el dios sintió el dolor de golpe en su abdomen para luego salir disparado al suelo.

En un cráter formado en el suelo Percy escupió algo de sangre, en ese parque había vencido a Hyperion, el cual era un titán no podía simplemente rendirse así como así. Volvió a empuñar a cortacorrientes pero esta vez concentro su energía demoniaca en el filo de su espada y…

SLLLLAASHHHH

Soltó un tajo de energía azul directo a la dirección de Aengo que no se molestó en esquivarla y la recibió de lleno provocando una masa de energía.

\- Ok, débil pero se puede mejorar, como sea… pequeño murciélago dime, ¿Por qué siento el aura de Poseidón en ti?- Aengo apareció en un parpadeo enfrente de Percy el cual sintió su fuerza bajo el nivel en el que estuvo cuando era humano.

\- Es mi padre- Aengo dio una sonrisa ladeada por eso.

\- Oh… ya veo- el dios tomo del brazo derecho a Percy y lo arrojo al aire, una vez ahí lo tomo del cuello con una velocidad ridícula lo levanto con su mano y concentro su poder en la mano.

Antes de que liberara el ataque directo en la cara de Percy este subió su pierna y le dio una patada en el brazo logrando que lo soltara, otra vez volvió a hacer brotar sus alas, usando el agua de los estanques creo dos grandes látigos de agua que envolvieron al dios, Percy descendió para luego concentrar su aura de nuevo en sus manos pensando en las enseñanzas de la Satán Leviathan recordó las bases para congelar algo.

\- _Piensa en frio, piensa en frio, piensa en frio_ -

FREEEEEZZZE

El gran pilar de agua se congelo formando un deforme obelisco de hielo, el semi dios salto tomando a cortacorrientes y de un tajo corto el pilar a la mitad.

Esperando haber acabado con el dios Percy se llevó la sorpresa de sentir una aura oprimiendo su todo a su alrededor. De nuevo como si nada hubiera cambiado estaba en frente del dios con una copa de vino en su mano, su traje apenas tenía partículas de hielo sobre él, además de tener el cabello algo desarreglado, era como ver a apolo de nuevo.

\- Bueno sin duda tienes talento pero te falta, olvidemos todo esto que acaba de pasar y no presentamos de nuevo, ¿sí?- Percy frunció el ceño y apretando la empuñadura de cortacorrientes corrió hacia el dios con su aura encendida en rabia.

\- ¡Que te jodan!- Percy pretendió dar un corte descendente al dios pero este lo detuvo con una mano, y empezó a liberar todo su poder con un aura dorada cegando al semidiós un momento.

Al terminar Percy observo como el dios emanaba un aura digna de su condición a la vez que su traje fue remplazado por unos pantalones holgados blancos, un manto a modo de bufanda y dos prominentes alas de energía dorada se erguían por sobre su espalda, Percy sintió molestia ante la imagen pero si no resistía la verdadera forma de un dios menor podría contra un dios primordial.

\- Empezare yo, Mi nombre es Aengo soy miembro de los Tuatha Dé Danann, un dios principal irlandés, un gusto hijo de Poseidón- Percy Contuvo su sorpresa unos momentos en lo que procesaba la información por lo que mientras se presentó.

\- Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón, Knigth de Sirzechs Lucifer- Percy se dejó llevar por la situación.

\- Bueno, ya veo, ja… sabes si hubieras empezado por ahí me hubieras ahorrado la batalla, el poner una barrera alrededor nuestro y una muda de ropa- Aengo sonrió mientras volvía a Su forma de traje humano.

\- ¿En serio?- Percy no se creía lo que el dios dijo pero era un hecho que esos seres estaban tan mal de la cabeza que fácilmente para ellos el destruir una isla es un "Hola".

\- Por supuesto, soy viejo amigo de tu padre, bueno ya va a ser hora del almuerzo así que porque no discutimos esto con la comida- Aengo deshizo la barrera que había formado destiñendo el cielo de su color dorado que hace unos segundos tenia.

\- Ok- Percy procesaba más rápido los WTF que antes pero aun así a veces eran demasiado para un solo día.

 **End Flash Back.**

Así fue como terminaron en ese curioso ambiente de almuerzo, a su vez el dios le explico cosas a Percy de su padre que él ni se imaginaba:

\- Tu padre es uno de los pocos dioses de panteón sin mucho ego sabes, en los viejos tiempos era uno de los pocos que no temía a eso de mezcla de mitologías, cuando apenas el panteón irlandés empezaba a aparecer él ya nos estaba dando consejos, recuerdo que cuando aún era un joven dios tu padre se esforzó mucho porque yo comprendiera lo importante de nuestra existencia, aun así… después de la llegada del cristianismo, el jamás sintió rencor al ser olvidado, je… podríamos aprender mucho del… por cierto ¿Cómo está?- Aengo sonrió con un poco de nostalgia en lo que le decía a Percy sobre su conocimiento sobre Poseidón.

\- Muerto- Aengo abrió los ojos buscando a un bromista Percy pero solo lo hayo serio.

\- ¿Cómo?-

\- Lo asesino tritón su… hijo divino- Aengo asintió, analizo al joven frente a él y pregunto.

\- ¿Vas a vengarlo?- Percy agudizo su mirada, sus pupilas se afilaron y se apretaron sus puños.

\- Por supuesto, vengare a mi padre y a todo los que engañaron esos desgraciados-

\- "A todos los que engañaron", ¿a qué te refieres?-

Percy pasó a contarle todo lo que le había pasado desde que descubrió que era un semidiós hasta haber sido asesinado por Zeus y reencarnado como demonio. Aengo comprendió el de porque tan profundo odio hacia los dioses de Percy, el ser hijo de un dios primordial griego no fue su deseo, el ser partícipe de una profecía tan poco lo era, y mucho menos el ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para desafiar a un dios, Aengo sabía que la vida divina era demasiado cambiante para ellos, unas veces podía ser voluble a niveles que solo él quería, otras tan piadoso como le entrara en ganas pero era indudable que como dioses su voluntad era hecho hasta tal punto que solo alguien tachando la locura los enfrentaría…

Eso hasta que llego **[YHWH]** el dios bíblico, que fácilmente podría catalogarse como uno de los únicos 2 súper dioses en existencia, su creación más prominente y problemática. Los **[Sacred Gear]** eran artilugios problemáticos, entre ellos los 13 más peligrosos para toda forma de vida incluyendo las deidades las **[Longinos],** solo eran trece pero capaces de llevar muerte a lo que no debería morir y menos en manos mortales.

Si bien era cierto ya era el caso registrado de un usuario de **[Longinos]** habiendo asesinado a una deidad… si solo Percy tuviera uno de esos su misión sería más… posible. Aengo como dios había vivido bastante como para engendrar leyendas y ver como se engendraban, los actos de Percy merecían su propia inmortalización en paredes y leyendas, pero… hasta ahí. Si realmente fuera a pelear contras los olímpicos estando ellos al 100% lo más que duraría seria el tiempo que tardaba su carne en carbonizarse por el poder de una liberación divina.

Incluso siendo humano le haría mejor que como demonio, al menos así los ataques en base sacro no lo dañarían tanto, además de haber abiertamente rechazado la ayuda de su amo, quien según los rumores poseía el poder digno de ser llamado súper demonio, Aengo tampoco vio algo realmente especial en el combate de Percy, buen manejo de la espada, control alto de su magia, buenos reflejos e instintos pero nada demasiado remarcable.

Es decir…

Él lo venció…

Y eso que era el dios de amor y poesía en su panteón…

\- Ahhh… chico por mucho que me gustaría dejarte mientras digo "buena suerte en tu misión suicida", le debo mucho a Poseidón por lo que no puedo permitirme solo ir a morir como cabra en asador griego-

\- Espera ¿qué?-

\- Sígueme-

Ambos salieron del restaurante, Percy siguió a Aengo mientras este lo guiaba de nuevo al central park para poder hablar, el joven caballero había recibido una aplastante derrota a manos del dios por lo que era bien sabido para el que no se debía y no se podía subestimar a una deidad.

Una brutal lección que Sirzechs y Grayfia le dieron pero que él había olvidado por su inmadurez y rapidez al entrar en acción, aun ahora le dolía el orgullo por aquellas palabras.

 **Flash Back**

En zona de entrenamiento constituida por tatamis se hallaba un Percy vestido con una franela blanca, bermudas negras, en frente de un hombre de características japonesas mientras desenfundaba su katana y Percy traía a luz a corta corrientes. Viéndolo estaban el resto de los demás miembros de la nobleza del **[lucifer]** a excepción de la **[Queen]** , Surt Segundo comía una pierna de pollo gigante, McGregor analizaba los movimientos de ambos, Enku estaba recostado observando a los dos guerreros, Beowulf solo suspiraba al no poder logrado ganarse el respecto del joven Jackson, Behemot solo flotaba en el aire tarareando una rara canción.

\- Bien… ya vamos 30 a 30 en empates en combate serio, Percy déjame elogiar tus habilidades una vez más, son dignas de un héroe- el hombre se puso en la postura de su arte con la espada mientras su ojo empezaba a liberar miasma negro que se condensaba en una criatura a su lado.

\- Heh… no me la vas a dejar fácil esta vez, bien- Los ojos de Percy se agudizaron, el aura en su cuerpo rodeo a corta corrientes, desde Jason jamás había sentido la necesidad de demostrar que él era mejor, básicamente ese hombre frente a él era digno de ser llamado su verdadero "Rival con la espada"- Souji… ven con todo- el otro **[Knigth]** De Sirzechs asintió con toda su aura desbordando en espíritu de lucha, pero antes de dar un paso…

\- Alto- La autoritaria voz de Grayfia detuvo el encuentro entre los caballeros, ambos voltearon hacia su superior, los demás se tensaron ante su aparición.

\- Gra-Grayfia-sama, nosotros solo estábamos observando el avance de nuestro compañero, es capaz de enfrentarse a Souji sin problemas- Beowulf arrastro más su tono al ver como Grayfia se acercaba a él, este cayo hacia atrás mientras la reina observo al samurái y este devolvía a su familiar a la criatura al interior de su cuerpo, Grayfia se posiciono del lado en el que había estado antes Souji.

\- Hoy seré tu rival Perseus Jackson- la estoica voz de Grayfia dejo en claro lo poco que podía hacer Percy para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

El semi dios no era machista ni nada semejante, sabia de primera mano que las mujeres eran tan o más fuertes que los hombres, algo inundable que le habían demostrado muchas veces Clarisse, Annabeth, Thalia, Reyna, Hazel, Piper, y una cantidad obscena de otras semi diosas claro sin contar a todos los monstruos femeninos que iban con la intensión de degollarlo.

\- Esta bien- Percy aumento su aura al máximo, no había duda en su mirada y haciendo gala de su velocidad.

ZUUUUMMMM

El filo de cortacorrientes estaba siendo detenido por los dedos índice y pulgar de Grayfia que no mostraba verdadero esfuerzo en detener el ataque de Percy.

\- Souji se estaba conteniendo, al igual que yo- La rapidez con la que Grayfia soltó a cortacorrientes y le propino un golpe en el abdomen a Percy no fue percibido por este. Cayendo un par de metros hacia atrás Percy uso la inercia para caer sobre sus pies para evitar mayor daño, antes de darse cuenta estaba flotando por el aire mientras un intenso dolor recorría su pecho.

BUUUMMMM

TRUUUUCKKK

Después de atravesar el techo y caer de nuevo donde estaba Percy sintió su conciencia un poco más lejana, estando de rodillas tratando de levantarse de nuevo el joven semidiós perdió la fuerza en sus pies y se vino abajo.

\- Ni siquiera use un 50% de mi poder real, Perseus Jackson por orden de mi amo Sirzechs Lucifer… abandona tu misión de venganza- Percy abrió sus ojos por lo dicho pero en seguida lo dejo pasar y se levantó alzando su espada.

\- No-

Grayfia cerró los ojos, su opción era mostrarle la aterradora diferencia entre ambos pero se detuvo al sentir una mano en su hombro, mirando a quien la detuvo la figura de su marido son una sonrisa pacifica inundo sus ojos. Dando un paso hacia adelante y encarando al miembro de su nobleza Sirzechs sonrió algo amargamente.

\- Muchas veces durante la guerra civil del inframundo tuve que enfrentarme a amigos que se habían aliado a la facción de los antiguos Satán, siempre me pregunte, ¿era realmente necesario el que nos matásemos entre nosotros?, ¿después de que los maos murieran acaso no implicaba que continuásemos hacia adelante sin pensar en el pasado?, ¿a pesar de que nuestros enemigos aun Vivian?, ¿no éramos capaces de seguir sin pretender matarnos entre nosotros? O realmente era importante cosas van banales como la pureza de los demonios… Percy ¿comprendes por dónde voy?-

Percy no era idiota… no tanto, para él era fácil el saber que Sirzechs quería ahorrarle el dolor de tener que pelear contra sus amigos de los campamentos mestizo e Júpiter, era eventual mientras buscara una batalla directa contra los dioses, el de orbes aguamarina entendía eso, comprendía eso. Aun si lograba completar su venganza, ¿que quedaba?, una vida como demonio de clase alta, eterno… como los dioses que odiaba, su Madre, Annabeth y el resto morirían mientras el aun permanecía semi inmortal por el resto de su existencia, si llegaba a convertirla en demonio, ¿cuál era la posibilidad de que fuera feliz así?, ¿o de que siquiera lo aceptara como un ser maligno?, Percy ya había sido presentado al mundo demonio como miembro de la nobleza de lucifer ganando una popularidad y aceptación en inframundo así como una alta estima por su futuro como demonio.

\- Se lo que voy a hacer Sirzechs y Ni tu ni nadie van a detenerme- Percy dijo con convicción mientras le sostenía la mirada al príncipe del mundo.

Sirzechs lo vio con tristeza ya lo veía venir, su miedo de que su nuevo familiar sencillamente se fuera a lo loco a enfrentarse a los seres poderosos entre los panteones, no por nada Hades era parte como el del top de los seres más poderosos del universo, cerró los ojos un minuto manteniendo su calmada sonrisa, su mente divago en los avances que demostró el joven Jackson durante su entrenamientos, las memorias de la guerra civil entre demonios vino a él, incontables muertes y sangre manchaba sus manos, todos los sacrificios hasta ahí y los que faltaban por hacer para asegurar una vida plena para los demonios, para la juventud, para sus amigos, su familia, sus siervos.

La esperanza que el llevaba en sus hombros para con los suyos era grande, el chico frente a él era lo más parecido a una versión alterna de sí mismo, había observado con detenimiento el informe que Ajuka le dio sobre las promesas alrededor del mundo fue muy explícito, Percy junto a un joven de Apellido Kane e incluso un hijo del dios nórdico Frey eran parte del top 10 de los prospectos a conseguir un ranking entre los seres más poderosos del universo… pero… aun así.

Como haba pensando antes, se encariño del chico al punto que no le molestaba que algunos nobles demonio aseguraran que era su hijo bastardo nacido de la unión con una humana, claro que eso se desmintió después de su presentación oficial a las familias infernales pero justo ahora, por el bien del chico, por el bien de Percy tomaría el lugar como la fuerza inexpugnable del infierno que era.

\- Bueno- Sirzechs abrió los ojos aun con su sonrisa fresca- Grayfia ¿podrías poner la máxima barrera que haya a tu alcance?, vamos a necesitarla, Percy solo te diré eso… da un paso más y… voy a destruir tu espíritu de guerrero, no tendrás moral ni siquiera para levantarte- Sirzech declaro con confianza mientras sentía la barrera sobreponerse a la realidad cerrando los ojos oyó como Percy se levantaba en postura con su espada en mano- Percy… estoy hablando en serio-

*top* se oyó el paso de Percy a lo que Sirzechs solo puro suspirar, era hora…

\- Algún día… tu actitud tal vez produzca una desgracia-

Y se desato el infierno, **[El Poder de la Destrucción]** , era sin duda el arma de triunfo de la Familia Bael, sus miembros contaban con la herencia del poder que originalmente le fue conferido de dios a un Ángel que posteriormente se convertiría en el fundador de la casa Bael, junto ese factor también se hallaba el de la Herencia Gremory los cuales contaban con una cantidad de poder demoniaco y mágico casi ridículos, ello al mezclarse dieron por causar la cual Sirzech Gremory en su notable habilidad y genio se convirtió uno de los 3 únicos súper demonios en la historia del inframundo, al grado que superaba el nivel del anterior Lucifer por al menos 10 veces.

El aura cubrió por completo la figura de Sirzechs hasta el punto de ser completamente carmesí, si no fuera por la barrea sobre el hogar del lucifer hace bastante que hubiera sido destruida por el aura, la energía demoniaca descomunal hizo que los miembros de la nobleza del Satán carmesí aumentaran su propio poder para no caer ante la imponente aura del demonio.

Por su parte Percy se tambaleo de un lado a otro, ya había sentido antes la verdadera forma de un dios liberarse pero ahora una nueva línea se marcó en su peligro metro, el miedo se apodero de sus piernas, el sudo bajaba de su frente, en un minuto recordó cómo se sintió al enfrentarse a la encarnación misma de Tártaros. Débil, impotente, frágil, como si todo esfuerzo se fuese al demonio solo con verlo directamente por mucho tiempo, el tiempo fue lento, por un minuto deseo que Annabeth estuviera ahí para poder darle o confianza o encontrara una forma de distraerlo, pero ahora estaba solo contra una fuerza inexpugnable.

Aspiro grande, controlando su temblor y apretando con más fuerza a corta corrientes, aumento su aura a su máxima capacidad y más allá de ella, el poder desbordo de todo el lugar, la expectativa de ver de nuevo a todos como antes lleno su corazón e incluso pudo oír un poco sus voces.

\- Hombre… ese tipo… ¡vamos Percy juntos podemos acabar con el como hicimos con los titanes!- La voz de Grover lo apoyo.

\- Oye… Percy tu puedes… siempre has sido un héroe- La voz de Nicodetta sonaba llena de admiración como cuando era una chica pequeña.

\- Hermano… debes poder contra ese tipo…. O de lo contrario yo tendré que hacerme cargo- Jason avivo la llama de la perseverancia de Percy con ese comentario.

\- El Gran leo Valdez está aquí para darte una mano Aquaman, ¡patéale el culo!- Leo sonrió divertido ante la mueca de Percy.

\- Percy… vamos, hemos pasado cosas peores, cree en ti como yo creo- Frank le dio animo como el solo podía.

\- Oye… Hablas con los caballos, venciste a Cronos, eres un Romano y Griego, ¡VE AHÍ Y VENCELO JACKSON!- la autoritaria voz de Reyna.

\- Vamos Percy… tu puedes, sé que puedes, siempre sabes cómo lograrlo- Piper le dio ánimos con moderación.

\- Humm… Peter Johnson… ¿acaso pretendes morir así después de todo?- Por alguna razón Dionisio estaba ahí dándole ánimos a su modo.

\- Jackson muéstrale lo rudo que eres- El entrenador Hedge Sonrió mientras tenía su garrote en el hombro.

\- Vamos Percy tu puedes, todos creemos en ti- Le dijo Hazel con una sonrisa.

\- Percy eres mi alumno más sorprendente, por favor no te rindas- Quiron Sonrió ante el desliz de su opinión particular.

\- Jackson mueve tu afeminado trasero y patéale el culo a ese demonio, ¡o lo hare yo!- Clarisse siempre sabia como subirle el ánimo a Percy a punto de insultos.

\- _Jefe… vamos, es solo otro combate, no haga que me decepcione de servirle_ \- La voz de Blackjack fue clara.

\- Hermano, ¡golpea a tu jefe así podrás volver con nosotros!- Tyson le sonrió a Percy. Como solo él podía.

\- Percy… el punto de débil siempre es el más obvio, vamos… tu puedes- Annabeth sonrió a su novio con calidez.

\- Percy… tu eres mi amado hijo, puedes con esto yo lo sé- Sally animo a su hijo como ella podía.

\- Vamos Percy… mi hijo favorito siempre puede ganar- Poseidón aunque estuviera muerto siempre debía de apoyarlo directa o indirectamente.

\- Jackson… Hombre, Una vez te dije que los dioses eran idiotas, ahora lo ves… Bahh, vamos pudiste conmigo, derrota a este tipo y patéale sus divinos traseros a los griegos- Luke Castellan mostro un mueca irónica en su rostro antes de sonreír.

Con esas palabras en su corazón, Percy empezó poco a poco a sobrepasar el límite humano que tenía, como cuando cayó al tártaro y pudo dominar los ríos del mismo a voluntad, como cuando pudo hacer brotar agua de los fósiles de los animales extintos para limpiar un establo, como cuando causo un terremoto y destruyo una montaña entera.

Sentía el poder simplemente salir como si fuera un rio sin control, su musculos se tensaron, se preparó y con el impulso de la punta de sus pies salto al ataque contra su líder…

Las auras desbordantes se cancelaban entre ellas, provocando la ilusión de mares, una rojo y el otro azul chocando, Percy gano terreno mientras apuntaba al pecho de lucifer que estiro su brazo para tocarlo, siendo que Percy lo esquivo agachándose y con un tajo de forma horizontal.

SLLAAHHHSSSS

Beowulf fue primero en mucho tiempo en lograr herir a Sirzechs, por ello a pesar de que el resto de la nobleza se burlaba de él, se le reconocía su fuerza, se le respectaba como tal, por su parte los demás tenían sus razones personales para seguir a Sirzechs. Era Percy el único al cual explícitamente se le ofreció el unirse a él, en estos momentos era mismo que había logrado tal hazaña…

Un corte…

Que logro sobreponerse a la vitalidad de un demonio…

Que atravesó el aura del poder de la destrucción…

Que atravesó la armadura del Satán…

Provocando una herida bastante remarcable, aun fresca con la sangre goteando de ella, produciendo un ambiente tenso que logro dejar sin habla a los demás miembros de la nobleza, Sirzech por su parte…

\- JAJAJAJAJa… Whoa…- el Lucifer rio incrédulo de su herida mientras se desvanecía su forma liberada, ahora sin problemas observo a su atacante el cual estaba… desmayado.

Al parecer Percy rompió todo límite con ese último ataque que lo dejo sin energía pero logro algo que solo un ser más poderoso que Sirzechs lograría, el poder de romper todas y cada una de sus defensas.

\- Realmente…. Realmente pudo herir a Sirzechs-sama como si nada- Souji incrédulo de lo que acababa de ver.

McGregor se encogió de hombros como si no fuese la gran cosa, Surt Segundo dejo caer su pierna de pollo incrédulo, Enku se había levantado de golpe notando tal hecho, Beowulf estaba en una esquina llorando acerca de haber sido superado por un chico mucho más joven que él, Behemot solo flotaba como si nada, por ultimo Grayfia.

\- ¡Sirzechs-kun! - Dejando lado su actitud de sirvienta la esposa del lucifer camino hasta el para comprobar su herida, con algo de sorpresa abrió los ojos al notar algo que pudo haberle costado la vida a su marido.

\- Esto…- El Satán tomo la mano de su mujer que tocaba son precaución su herida para detenerla y hacerla mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Jee… si, hace mucho tiempo que no recibía una herida así, bueno chicos, tal parece que Percy-kun logro herirme… el realmente está más que listo para enfrentarse a los dioses del olimpo, ¿Alguna objeción?- Después de lo visto los miembros de su nobleza solo callaron y vieron a Percy.

\- Ok entonces, Enku por favor lleva a Percy a su cuarto para que descanse- El ser mitológico hizo caso a su líder y se llevó al joven Jackson.

En ese momento el inconsciente Percy no lo sabía pero el sin problemas había superado toda expectativa puesta sobre él y también se encamino por la ruta de su más fuerte de lo que era o soñó con llegar a ser. Claro que el incidente de la herida de Sirzechs logro pasar las barreras de la comunicación llegando hasta los oídos de los más recónditos seres supernaturales.

EN FLASH BACK

Aengo había llevado a Percy hasta el lago en central park donde se encontraron, el dios del panteón irlandés metió sus manos en el agua a la vez que empezaba a relatarle algo al joven Jackson.

\- Uno de mis hijos era Diarmuid Ua Duibhne…- Aengo lo menciono con orgullo como si esperara que todos lo reconocieran, tal vez cualquier otro semidiós lo hubiera reconocido pero no era caso de Percy que cual demostraba el conocimiento que tenía al tener una expresión de confusión digna de sus peores momentos de dislexia.

\- Ohh claro Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, ese tipo que eso… en su legendaria aventura… que paso por completo a la historia y yo totalmente la conozco- Tratando de disimular lo mejor que pudo Percy solo soltó esas palabras.

\- Exacto… mi hijo- Moviendo sus cejas el dios no noto lo perdido que estaba Percy pero este sonrió- A decir verdad me recuerdas un poco a él, y como eres hijo de Poseidón quisiera darte estas…-

Una sofocante luz cubrió el campo entero contraria a la luz celestial esta no le hizo ningún daño al joven de orbes aguamarinas, que después de notar el descenso de la luz observo la imagen frente a él sin problema.

Dos espadas juntas en forma de "x", una negra con una empuñadura simple con un mango adornado como si fueran plumas negras, solo tenía un filo totalmente negro al estilo de una espada bastarda con líneas rojas como grietas en ella, la otra era casi lo mismo solo que en blanco con líneas azules, Percy no tardó en darse cuenta lo poderosas que eran ambas espadas de que pudo ver como unas cadenas de oro la tenían firmemente restringidas.

\- Estas son dos de las arma predilectas de mi Hijo, Moralltach y Beallgatach, ambas porta un poder destructivo que roza lo ridículo, ambas son armas God-Slayer, ya que fueron hechas para mí, oye bien Jackson estas espadas son el recuerdo de mi amado hijo pero te daré la oportunidad, empúñalas. Si eres digno te aceptaran como su sino serás asesinado en el acto… suerte – Aengo le paso las espadas a Percy que las contemplo durante unos instantes.

Pasaron unos minutos en lo que el chico contemplaba las armas, con su voluntad al millón tomo las empuñaduras de ambas espadas, mientras sentía como estas desprendían su poder, con fuerza levantó las espada gemelas y…

SLASSSSSSSHHHH

BROOOONNNKKKKK

TROOOOOKKK

BOOOOOOMMMMM

Al batirlas un poco de forma horizontal se desprendió la tierra de forma descomunal, esta salió volando chocando con varios árboles, edificios y demás, hasta que se dispersaron pero sin que la onda de destrucción continuara su camino y partiera en dos un puesto entero de comida y tres edificios atrás de este sin problemas.

\- ¡POR LA BARBA DE POSEIDÓN!- grito sin querer el joven Jackson, Aengo por su parte chasqueo los dedos borrando toda evidencia de la demostración de Percy, luego volteo hacia este y con una sonrisa dijo.

\- Bueno tal parece que has podido tu solo sin problemas, tengo que irme a casa, ¿te ayudo en algo más?-

El hijo de Poseidón seguía como piedra al ver la destrucción que causo en el central park al haber batido sus espadas, con algo de pena, vio al dios y recordó la información que había obtenido de aquellos semidioses. Tenían la ubicación no exacta de Nicodetta, debía se mas rápido si deseaba salvar a su amiga, claro que ello implicaba posiblemente exponerse directamente a que los griegos se enteraran de que seguía aún con vida… neh al diablo.

\- ¿Puedes llevarme a Italia?- como si hubiera dicho una grosería Aengo lo vio molesto antes de que un círculo mágico apareciera a sus pies.

\- ¿Qué si puedo?- Con un tono algo divertido Aengo los cubrió con su magia y literalmente en un parpadeo ya estaban en la plaza central de Italia.

\- Q-que- Percy vio a todos lados buscando el origen de su confusión pero este ya había desaparecido como sin nada no sin antes dejarle una nota.

Antes de darse el color verde se apodero de su rostro y a paso veloz corrió a vaciar el contenido de su estómago en un arbusto, ok, anotado desde el viaje en autobús de Apolo y el Tele transporté de Aengo decidió que si era posible no quería volver a recibir un aventó divino por lo que le quedaba de vida.

El joven decidió leerla luego ya que sus instintos le advirtieron que peligro se acercaba, cubriendo su rostro con la capucha el semidiós observo una literal manada monstruos corriendo hacia un punto en específico, decidió como era cerca de media noche que no llamaría tanto la atención así que desplego sus alas y sobrevoló a los monstruos hasta el punto de reunión donde un hombre-escorpión hablaba relajado.

\- Bien… el jefe ya ha rodeado a la hija de hades, solo espera nuestros refuerzos para poder mano a la obra y atraparla e entregarla en bandeja de plata a Zeus- Entre el Subnormal grupo se Hallaban Dracanaes, Ciclopes salvajes, centauros con cuernos, otros hombre escorpiones y unas cuantas arpías, Percy que volaba por encima de todos descendió en picada y de golpe en el centro de la reunión.

\- Bien… ustedes son más 100 y yo solo uno… eso me parece injusto, bien… no usare mi brazo izquierdo para pelear- Con sonar Percy le hizo frente a los monstruos que sin procesar todo muy rápido se dieron cuenta que había sangre de dios corriendo por la venas del intruso pero también había algo que no reconocían, al principio pensaron que se trataba de uno de ellos pero al darse cuenta que era un ser inequívocamente humanoide sin ningún tipo de ilusión.

1

3

20

50

Los minutos pasaban sin que los monstruos hicieran algo por lo que Percy recurrió a algo muy práctico…

¡Atacar Primero!

Cortacorrientes fue rápida, de un tajo decapito a la Dracanae más cercana que no se convirtió en polvo, luego, el semidiós no espero mucho y lanzo su espada que se clavó justo en el pecho de un ciclope, extendiendo sus alas alzo vuelo quedando muy por encima de todos los monstruos, unos círculos mágicos aparecieron a los lados de Percy que sin problemas desencadeno una lluvia rápida que se convirtió en pequeñas dagas de hielo acribillando a los monstruos que al igual que antes no se convirtieron en polvo.

\- _Aun no me acostumbro a esto de matar realmente a los monstruos-_ Percy sintió algo de remordimiento antes de recordad que en si todo era parte de la enfermiza y mal sana diversión de los dioses.

\- Jee, mejor voy por Nico- sin perder tiempo el ser de la noche empezó a buscar la casa o lugar donde fuera que Nicodetta vivía, a los 5 minutos (lo que tardó en darse cuenta de la cantidad obscena de monstruos en un solo lugar), tardo uno minutos en lo que cargaba su magia para destruir de forma rápida a los monstruos.

Fue hasta el último minuto que Percy noto la pequeña imagen de Nicodetta siendo acorralada por una buena cantidad de monstruos, el ver como se deshacía de ellos con una tranquilidad tentó a Percy a no intervenir pero de un segundo a otro. Otro de esos raros hombres-escorpión la tomo y redujo sus movimientos poco a poco hasta por fin inmovilizarla.

\- Ok, hora de empezar a ser un héroe- Percy tomo impulso y de golpe empezó a descender lo más rápido posible y desenfundando a corta corrientes.

SLAASSSSSHHH

El corte fue descendente hacia el frente decapitando de forma limpia al hombre-escorpión, luego tomo a un Nicodetta que estuvo a punto de caerse al ser liberada, al sentirse en los brazos de alguien alzo la mirada de forma renuente.

\- Hey Nico… ¿Cómo estás?- Percy Jackson se encontraba en frente de ella con una sonrisa sarcástica marca registrada.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Hoy no habrá aclaraciones.

* * *

Reviews:

Leknyn: Para eso espera hasta mas adelante.

* * *

Una Pregunta: Que les parece un fic Cross Undertale X High School DxD, Porque sinceramente estoy bastante interesado en hacer uno.

Pd: Por cierto este fic tendrá a lo mucho 12 o 15 capítulos. El siguiente en actualizar es el de supernatural.


	4. Chapter 4

**Magnus Chase and Help Call:**

Magnus Chase era el nombre del semidiós Nórdico más fuerte actualmente, su padre El dios Frey señor de Alfheim y señor del verano le confirió el Uso de su Arma divina Sumarbrander. O mejor dicho ya que el propio frey era incapaz de usarla le toco a su descendiente directo, su hijo Magnus portarla como legítimo heredero.

Lo cual estaría genial…

Si la espada no tuviera conciencia propia, fuese Bocazas, Mal Hablado y un ego bastante elevado…

Meh era una God-Slayer el joven nórdico no podía quejarse…

No espera… si podía.

Para empezar, Magnus no quería ni de asomo saber sobre su ascendencia divina, estaba perfectamente bien con la idea de que su padre lo había abandonado, fue hasta un cumpleaños, el día de su muerte que aprendió a apreciar la simple vida de un joven de la calle, estaba perfectamente sobreviviendo en las frías calles de Boston junto a lo demás vagabundos, robando al cretino y escapando del hipócrita.

Lamentándose la muerte de su madre a manos de unos lobos fosforescentes, teniéndoles hasta la medula a estos. Con miedo de seguir adelante… estaba de maravilla, solo se necesitó un día, un padre divino, un Gigante de fuego con serios problemas de ira, una espada en el lago, que sus dos amigos más cercano fuesen seres sobrenaturales, el error táctico de 2 valquirias y una absurda profecía para enrolar a Magnus en el mundo sobrenatural.

\- ¿Por qué yo?- Se preguntó en voz alta el semidiós teniendo entre sus manos el timón de mando de un navío que actualmente surcaba los cielos de gran Bretaña, rememorando el pasado Magnus sintió la tentación de dejar que el lobo Fenrir usara su cabeza de pelota de mordiscos.

El caso de todo, el joven Chase se convirtió sin querer en el soldado más poderoso en el ejército personal del viejo Odín, bien alguien pudo advertirle que un Einherjar común jamás debía de tener el poder para matar dioses… pero vamos… ¿Qué otra opción tenia?

En primer lugar: él era el último verano del mundo antes del fin de los tiempos nórdico, un fin del mundo para nada bonito…

En Segundo lugar: Su padre, sus amigos y todos en el mundo morirían en el momento de la guerra por que tuvo que poner manos a la obra…

Primero se aseguró de desmembrar a Surt el gigante de fuego de una forma tal que después no apareciera cual zombi con la intención de apoderarse de Jack (el nombre más cool que encontró Sumarbrander Para renombrarse), luego y después de devolverle el martillo al idiota de Thor. Se encamino a pelear con el padre de Samirah al-Abbas es decir el dios del engaño… Loki, después de tan brutal batalla Magnus se encontró entre la vida y la muerte… de nuevo.

Poco después resulto ser que el dios de los embusteros se aseguró de poner en marcha la guerra final, Magnus se vio en la tarea de doblegar al lobo devorador de dioses Fenrir, luego de hacerlo y ponerle un collar anti-pulgas, Magnus creyó por fin vivir una vida normal, bueno tan normal como un semidiós al límite de sus capacidades podía tener.

Sus compañeros… no su familia, siempre lo acompañaba en toda misión suicida que pudiese encargarles Odín o el propio Magnus al meterlos en una aventuras, como aquella vez que terminaron en medio de Alfheim siendo perseguidos por elfas Fujoshis que deseaban una escena fuerte entre Magnus y…

No, no, no.

\- Reprímanse recuerdos, reprímanse…- Tratando de borrar ese evento de sus memorias Magnus siguió viendo al horizonte, una mano se posó en hombro sacándolo de sus intentos de olvidas traumas.

\- Creo que es mi turno Magnus…- La plateada cabellera de Roseweise fue en lo primero que Magnus se fijó, cediendo el paso la valquiria tomo el timón.

Magnus era el único Einherjar con dos valquirias a su auxilio (Aunque una lo odiara). La primera era la nueva valquiria descendiente de árabes, Samirah y la otra era la valquiria de sangre pura… Roseweise. Samirah era como la hermana odiosa de Magnus, mientras la peli plata era su… ¿novia?, ¿esposa?, ¿interés romántico obvio?... en fin ambas trabajaban para Odín directamente y aunque el viejo fuese un tanto excéntrico no era mal tipo.

Magnus se sentó tranquilamente junto al elfo mago, Hearthstone, el mago más poderoso en el mundo actual. Algunos incluso decían que sus fórmulas superaban en complejidad la de muchas deidades diferentes, su único rival vivo era un tal Ajuka, el elfo había sacrificado tanto por lograr su estatus que incluso desecho la posibilidad del habla.

\- "¿Pasa algo Magnus?"- Con señas el rubio elfo pregunto, dicho anteriormente estas personas eran su familia, sus más preciados seres… además de su prima y tío.

\- "No nada Hearth, solo pensaba"- El elfo decidió no inmiscuirse más, ambos ya compartían un pasado trágico no necesitaban el pensar en sus tragedias pasadas.

BOOOOMMMMMM

En el interior del barco sonó una explosión considerable, dirigiendo su atención ambos rubios observaron a un hombre de baja estatura con piel negra de naturaleza y más por la explosión. Era Blitzen el duende que se encargaba de mantener en orden las armas o armaduras, siendo el más grande fabricante de armas de lado de Magnus además de que si no fuese por el Magnus posiblemente andaría en medio del campo de batalla con un costal de papas como uniforme en vez de su elegante, sofisticada y prácticamente indestructible armadura de batalla.

\- Bien, nota… no mesclar uranio, una piedra filosofal y oricalco en una misma prenda- moviéndose el duende soltó una piedra rojiza en el centro del barco, luego se sentó al lado de sus amigos mientras sacaba una tableta informática.

\- Las ventas de mis tienda están por los aires… o por Odín, un dios del panteón egipcio fue a por una de mis armas y armaduras- el duende estaba inundado en dinero, Magnus dio una sonrisa sin duda era genial el que sus amigos cumplieran sus sueños.

\- Felicidades Blitz- ante los tres una pantalla de luz se plegó, alzados cejas los tres se observaron la imagen de una demacrada rubia con varias cicatrices.

\- H-hola, ma-Magnus, es…- la imagen era borrosa y con interferencia de algún tipo pero el rubio reconoció a la persona dueña de la voz.

\- ¿Annabeth?- Magnus se levantó de sorpresa era la primera vez en meses que oía noticias de su prima.

Mientras Magnus era semi dios de padre divino nórdico Annabeth lo era de una madre Grecorromana… ¿Qué demonios pasaba con su familia y las deidades paganas? Bien cuando Magnus se convirtió en Einherjar y termino su primera aventura se había reunido con Annabeth para hablar de sus traumantes experiencias como soldados de dioses, incluso hicieron una apuesta de quien tuviese la vida más loca pagara el almuerzo del otro… perdió miserablemente.

Ahora después de meses su prima se comunicaba con él, su apariencia no era la mejor y tampoco se mostraba con muchas energías de continuar su vida, Hearth uso una fórmula mágica para mejorar la comunicación y la pantalla de luz se mostró perfectamente. El elfo frunció el ceño por alguna razón algo que Magnus encontró extraño pero se concentró en hablar con su prima.

\- Annabeth… ¿Qué demonios paso?, ¿estás bien?- la chica empezó a mostrar pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos pero se recompuso de inmediato.

\- No tengo tiempo, Magnus, necesito ayuda, ahora…- la hija de atenea suplico en ayuda. Una explosión se oyó en el fondo a la vez que otras tres personas cerca de la rubia grataban.

La mirada de todos se afilo, Magnus tomo su colgante en el cuello, Blitzen saco de su caso una daga dorada, Hearthstone empezó a generar un círculo mágico de transporte para ir al lugar de la chica… familia de Magnus… familia de ellos.

¡!

De repente la comunicación se cortó el circulo se deshizo por golpe de un aura rojiza-cobre, en medio del barco sorprendiendo a Roseweise apareció un hombre vestido como soldado de las fuerzas especiales italianas, el Colgante de Magnus tomo la forma de una espada gigante con doble filo, con empuñadura de color dorado y guardamanos con forma de clave de sol. La peli plata valquiria dejo el timón mientras en sus manos se formaban círculos mágicos, el elfo hechicero saco de su espacio mágico un báculo hecho del mismísimo árbol del mundo, el duende tomo la piedra filosofal e hizo aparecer una armadura de oricalco sobre su cuerpo.

\- Parecer ser que ni siquiera son de nuestro panteón- el soldado dio varios pasos por el barco flotante antes de quedarse viendo a la mujer en el lugar.

Roseweise sabía que estaba en frente de un dios por lo cual no se podía subestimar su poder, por suerte ya tenía experiencia tratando con estos, al igual que cada persona dentro de ese barco. Magnus había acabado con Loki, Blitz sometió a Heimdall, Hearthstone fue entrando por Odín, lo supero y obtuvo el nivel para dejar en ridículo a dioses hechiceros de diferentes panteones. Ella misma había vencido a la esposa de Odín

\- Quieres ser mi mujer- Más que una pregunta era una afirmación por parte del dios, Roseweise se mantuvo firme pero un aura demencial salía de un individuo en particular.

Magnus Chase era un ser irregular, había matado a un dios, sometido a un monstruo devorador de deidades. Mientras avanzaba por el camino sin fin del poder Magnus comprendió el extracto máximo de su poder, su herencia divina le permitía más que otro seres irregulares el poder rozar un sendero más alto que deidades y humanos juntos, Odín había dicho en broma que Magnus podría ser el único súper semidiós en toda la época actual de su facción, este confundido solo siguió su camino. El vencer a Loki encamino a Magnus en sendero directo de ser un ser trascendental incluso sus aliados Einherjar ya no iban a por el cómo cuando era un novato, ahora frente el ya hacia una deidad que descaradamente le pregunto a la mujer que lo había ayudado si quería ser de su propiedad, en cólera el semi dios agarro con fuerza la empuñadura de Jack.

\- Woow, hermano el jefe sí que está molesto, Hey dios sin estilo de allá, retráctate ahora mismo o Magnus va a **Masacrarte** \- la espada hablo tranquilamente en forma relajada, teniendo propiedades mata dioses se divertía con el hecho de pelear contra uno, como tal podía pelear solo pero Magnus siempre debía ser quien diera el golpe de gracia.

\- ¿EHH?, Mortal, soy Ares [Dios] de la [Guerra], suplica piedad antes de que decida convertirte en polvo- la deidad sonrió, Magnus no le dio mucho que esperar y de un impulso de aura se lanzó contra el guerrero.

\- No es la primera vez que tengo que pelear con dios con ego así que, me dirás que sabes de prima Annabeth- Mientras en sus manos el dios portaba una lanza de color roja cobriza con la cual había evitado el embiste del nórdico.

\- Me hiciste liberar mi arma divina… eres el primero en un tiempo que lo ha lo logrado por ello… ¡TE APLASTARE!- el dios dio un impulso con su lanza hacia adelante provocando una apertura en entre ambos, luego con un impulso dio una estocada hacia adelante pero el rubio la bloqueo poniendo el filo de la espada en frente luego se agacho soltando la empuñadura de Jack y este continuo flotando en el aire mientras Magnus de un impulso con sus puños empezaba a arremeter contra ares que bloqueaba con su lanza los constantes puñetazos del semi dios.

\- ¡JEJEJEJE BIEN!, ¡NO LO HACES MAL CHICO!- de un minuto a otro ares soltó su lanza y empezó a devolver los golpes con efusividad.

\- ¡JACK AHORA!- la espada flotante empezó a emanar un aura dorada y con un flash empezó a cortar al dios por sí solo, Magnus dio varios pasos saliendo del campo de efecto de las estocadas y cortes.

Al final la espada se quedó estática en el aire mientras una masa de polvo cubría donde hace minutos había empezado la arremetida, los compañeros del nórdico esperaron expectantes a la revelación tras la capa de polvo.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¡BIEN!, ¡BIEN!, ¡HABIA PASADO TANTO DESDE QUE PELEE CON ALGUIEN TAN CAPAZ!, ¡EN DEFINITIVA TE VOY A MATAR!- Ares ríos cual demente mientras empezaba a emanar una luz dorada, estaba liberando su forma divina, todos se prepararon para una batalla real pero la luz se detuvo mientras un círculo mágico apareció en el oído del dios.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿otro?, Bahh en seguida voy, bueno parece que seguirán respirando miserables, adiós basuras- el dios desapareció en un haz de energía roja.

\- ¿Qué Demonios acaba de pasar?- Blitz se deshizo de su armadura mientras soltaba el pensamiento generar de todos ahí, Hearth movió sus manos indicando algo.

\- "Esa señal del mensaje estaba intervenida, no rastrearon a nosotros y a los del otro lado de la via"- Magnus tomo sus espada en lo que está volvía a ser un colgante, los demás miembros dejaron de lado sus estados de combate para enfocarse en lo que diría su líder, el cual puso sus manos en el barandal de la proa de su barco volador.

\- Hearth, ¿puedes localizar la señal de mi prima?- El Elfo asintió de inmediato en lo que una fórmula mágica se manifestó en frente de él.

\- Blitz… toma el timón y vayan a la entrada más cercana al Valhala, Hearth mándame a donde sea que este mi prima, Rose dile al viejo de Odín que metí en un asunto con otras deidades… de nuevo – Magnus se llevó sus dedos índice y pulgar a la boca soltando un fuerte silbido.

Una luz lleno el lugar y varias pequeñas hadas empezaron a entregarle a Magnus múltiples objetos entre ellos comida, bebidas y medicinas. Fuese cual fuese la situación de Annabeth de verdad necesitaría esas cosas.

Un círculo mágico se formó debajo de los pies del nórdico, en seguida y con un parpadeo estaba en el techo de un centro comercial abandonado en algún lugar de Boston, después de tanto Magnus aun recordaba los lugares donde sola esconderse o dormir para mantener algo de seguridad durante sus descansos.

El rubio supuso que Annabeth se había ido hacia otra dirección sintiendo el peligro inminente, cerró sus ojos esperando poder sentir como tal la energía de los seres vivos alrededor… Senjutsu le dijo una vez un semidiós japonés que llego a conocer… aun como tal era solo la herencia de su padre divino al ser este el representante de la vida y las estaciones cálidas.

Sintió varias firmas de energía de semidioses, más de un batallón contra tres firmas, una de ellas se quedó atrás mientras las otras huían, la presencia se sentía ridículamente débil embistió a las demás energías, Magnus no necesitaba ser el genio que era para saber que se trataba de su prima.

\- Annabeth…- Magnus empezó a correr cubierto de una capa de luz dorada sobre su cuerpo, paso a través de gran parte de la ciudad, otro día se habría de dar cuenta que llego al otro extremo de la ciudad con sus piernas, alejado del bullicio de la ciudad observo la ridícula escena de una zona de batallas cubierta y rodeada de cadáveres, volvió a tomar su colgante transformándolo de inmediato en su espada.

\- Woow, ¿No fuimos nosotros verdad?- por raro que pareciera no era la primera vez que Magnus veía, hacia o protagonizaba una escena de ese tipo, Magnus le hizo el ademan de mantenerse callado, la espada entendió.

El joven rubio caminaba sigilosamente por el lugar en busca de su prima, ignorando de forma épica las suplicas de ayuda de los moribundos semidioses, con algo de lastima ordeno a Jack el darle su golpe final. Al final llego al final de su recorrido para observar el cadáver de su prima atravesado por múltiples lanzas de oro.

PAMMM

\- ¡OYE!- unos soldados romanos observaron a Magnus parado como si nada en el pleno campo de batalla, como sospechaban podía verlos sin problemas por lo que él también debía de ser una entidad sobrenatural, algunos con valentía (o estupidez) desenfundaron sus armas de oro, Magnus pasó de ellos yendo directamente hacia su prima.

\- Hey Annabeth… perdón por llegar tarde… yo… de verdad… lo siento…- Magnus tomo el cadáver de su prima entre sus brazos, ni siquiera su habilidad para sanar ayudaría ahora, con algunas lágrimas ignoraba por completo los gritos de los romanos.

\- ¡Identifícate!-

Magnus ignoro de nuevo sacando del cuerpo de su prima las lanzas de oro imperial, luego aplico un poco de su luz interna para cauterizar y sanar por completo las heridas de su cuerpo, sonriendo Magnus cerro los ojos de su prima dejándola en el suelo un momento, luego con la cabeza gacha el de cabello subió saco a Jack en todo su esplendor, volvió a llevarse los dedos a la boca soltando un silbido fuerte.

Los romanos observaron como un lobo traspasaba un círculo mágico de color plateado, el gigantesco lobo de color ceniza, se posó detrás del rubio, en su cuello hacia su ostentosa marca de reconocimiento un collar de oro con el nombre Fenrir, los romanos dieron pasos hacia atrás con miedo el lobo abrió sus fauces con baba saliendo de ella, Magnus apunto con su arma a los romanos con una mueca imperturbable.

\- Sinceramente espero que se hayan divertido matando a mi prima, después de todo… **VA A SER LA ULTIMA DIVERSION QUE TENGAN-** con un fogonazo de velocidad Magnus estuvo en medio de los romanos por lo que dio una batida de su espada cortando por la mitad a los miserables, luego hizo una seña con la mano a su lobo el cual comenzó a arremeter con sus fauces y garras a los soldados.

Muchos pretendieron huir pero unos balazos les segaban la vida antes de poder continuar con su cobarde retirada, los que lograban escapar de las balas se encontraban en dirección de adolecente con dos hachas de un solo filo en sus manos, con movimientos rápidos cerceno las cabezas de algunos, otros lo atacaron con espadas y lanzas pero en vez de lograr detenerlo solo conseguían que atacara con más fuerza a todos.

Un Berserker.

De un minuto a otro todo el campo de batalla estaba cubierto de sangre junto a Magnus se encontraba un adolecentes con una mezcla de una armadura e traje de batalla de la guerra civil norteamericana, a su otro lado descansando en una piedra estaba otro vestido con una combinación de armadura y una gabardina hecha de piel de lobo, este estaba siendo mordido por Fenrir de forma constante.

\- Gracias T.J, Gracias Medio nacido-

\- Grrr- Gruño el lobo

\- Y gracias también Fenrir, no hubiera podido lograrlo sin ustedes-

\- Si claro- T.J sonrió irónicamente Magnus solo lo decía como formalidad pero realmente pudo haberse cargado encima a todos esos romanos el solo pero bueno…

\- Hey Magnus, El viejo Odín pregunta cuánto te tomara esta misión, ya sabes él no puede sencillamente despreocuparse con el hecho de tener a su mejor soldado fuera de casa- Medio nacido escupió en la cabeza del lobo mientras este intentaba convertirlo en mondadientes viviente.

\- solo estaré lejos unos meses, mataron a mi prima-

No hacía falta decir más era un hecho, Magnus de alguna manera forjaba con las personas lazos irrompibles, ellos mismos habían sido convertidos en miembros de la familia. Magnus consideraba la familia lo más importante desde que el mismo tuvo que matar a su tío confabulado con Loki, no fue agradable y cuando termino dejo en el rubio un profundo conflicto interno, las pocas personas que quería y se preocupaban por el bajaban en número con una facilidad alarmante, rascándose la cabeza el rubio comprendió un poco mejor el odio de su tío a los dioses.

\- Bien, bueno… sabes que siempre cuentas con nosotros- T.J le dio la mano a Magnus, el Berserker se levantó con Fenrir con sus fauces sobre su cuerpo, este se despidió de Magnus con un puño cerrado.

Los dos compañeros Einherjar desaparecieron en círculos mágicos, al cabo de unos minutos Magnus decidió concentrarse en la persona detrás de él, afilando su mirada vio a una rubia salida de la fantasías Alumno-Maestro de cualquier puberto, está envuelta en un aura grácil estiro su mano haciendo el cuerpo de Annabeth levitar, Magnus no hizo nada, había leído el diario de viaje de su prima y entendía la situación, la persona frente a ella era…

\- Atenea supongo- Magnus libero su aura sofocando un poco el ambiente, la diosa pareció levemente interesada pero siguió haciendo levitar el cadáver de su hija.

Magnus por su parte pensó en entrar en el estado "God slayer" para enfrentar a la madre de su prima, no tenía miedo, no iba a huir, si era necesario incluso dejaría que el devorador de dioses se diera un festín con la diosa de la guerra y sabiduría.

\- Supones bien, Nórdico- escupió el "nórdico" con asco, Magnus le dio una sonrisa irónica como respuesta a tal mención de su estado.

\- Seré un Nórdico pero por lo menos los dioses de mi panteón no son tan cretinos- La diosa arqueo una ceja con curiosidad, ese pequeño mortal la estaba incitando y peor aún…

Estaba considerando enfrentarse a él.

El cuerpo de Annabeth termino por pasar la realidad como si esta fuese gelatina, atenea bajo su brazo observando al príncipe de Alfheim, entonces una luz cegó la escena y atenea accedió a su forma divina definitiva.

\- Humm- Con un tono algo coqueto noto como la mayor parte del terreno se hallaba completamente quemado e inhabitable, todo árbol en la zona fue reducido a cenizas, todo animal fue vaporizado, cada viruta de energía vital había desaparecido como si nada frente a la liberación de su verdadera forma…

Excepto…

Un resplandeciente Magnus. Una luz dorada cubría su cuerpo entero, su cabello revoloteaba con energía dorada, su piel, ojos e incluso su armadura estaban cubiertos de la tonalidad resplandeciente, su espada liberaba un aura azulada propia que en contraste le daba una imagen intimidante.

\- Vas tener que ponerte seria si quieres aunque sea hacerme cosquillas, vamos… serás la comida de Fenrir- el lobo se posó al lado del semidiós mientras un aura completamente hostil iba dirigida hacia la diosa.

La diosa había olvidado al lobo devorador, ¿Qué demonios era ese chico?, estaba totalmente en una liga absurdamente diferente a los semidioses que atenea estaba acostumbrada a ver, ni los mocosos de Zeus, Poseidón o Hades tenían tal nivel. Batiendo sus manos la diosa griega pretendía exterminar a tal mortal creído, pero si era sincera… ni siquiera imaginaba de qué podía hacer el chico frente a ella.

Y le encantaba esa sensación.

Ser la diosa de los conocimientos, la sabiduría y la guerra. La dotaban de la claridad de un estratega, la ferocidad de un guerrero y la calma de un erudito, por ello sentir tal emoción de desconcierto al tener frente a ella algo que ni siquiera debía de catalogarse como mortal la llenaba de la sensación de curiosidad digna de una niña pequeña.

Magnus por su parte solo suspiraba internamente, él no era del tipo de los que inmediatamente entraba a la acción, me… al menos contaba con que ella dio el primer paso para convertir esto en una batalla sin cuartel, volvió a suspirar internamente, desde su encuentro con ese tal Carter Kane no había tenido que entrar en su forma Frey, iba a dar un paso hacia la dirección de la madre de Annabeth pero esta volvió a su forma mortal.

\- Lamentablemente no puedo solo atacar debo de cuidar la seguridad de los mortales, siento esto ya que quería poder vencerte de una sola vez-

\- Claro, no es porque puedo matarte de un solo golpe- Magnus de hizo su forma Frey y observo como atenea se iba solo con calma.

\- si estás dispuesto a pelear contra el olimpo, con gusto te daré muerte Magnus Chase, la siguiente vez que nos veamos será la última- y la diosa desapareció sin más.

\- tenlo por seguro- devolvió a Jack a su forma de colgante y Fenrir se fue de ahí como si nada.

Magnus observo el cielo unos minutos, las luces de sol fueron reemplazados por la de las estrellas, a lo cual Magnus lo le caía tan bien, el campo a su alrededor estaba calcinado, cerrando sus ojos aplico su energía sobre todo el lugar recuperando así su belleza natural, como tal Magnus había heredado de sus padres (ambos) un amor por la naturaleza grande, no solo podía quedarse de brazos cruzados al ver tal destrucción de la naturaleza, al cabo de unos minutos se dio cuenta…

\- ¡NO JODAS!- la madre Annabeth había coqueteando con el hasta cierto punto, ¿en serio que pasaba con las deidades y los Chase?, al menos tenía el diario de su prima, con ello sabría qué había pasado en esos meses del olvido, suspiro mientras al horizonte descendía el barco volador de sus amigos, abrió el diario de su prima una vez más y observo el nombre que más estaba escrito en las páginas del libro.

PERCY JACKSON.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

¿Porque tan cortó?: Esto más bien fue un interludio, u omake, situado entre el año que Percy estuvo fuera de acción, así que entiéndanlo.

¿Quién $%&!"/ Es Magnus Chase?: Es un personaje Canon así como protagonista de la saga de libros "Magnus Chase y los dioses de Asgard", es primo de Annabeth e sema dios nórdico, su inclusión toma lugar después de su última aventura.

Cambio argumental: Como se habrán dado cuenta (espero) esto pasa antes del canon de DXD es decir antes de la aparición de Issei.

* * *

Eso es todo vamos con los reviews:

Leknyn: Faltan algunos capítulos antes de eso.

Kusakabe Rei: Aquí esta… bueno espero que la disfrutaras.

Eso es todo ahora díganme cual historia quieren que actualice ahora:

La de supernatural

La De Undertale

Escojan.


	5. Chapter 5

… Hola… estoy actualizando muy seguido ¿no?… no como sea disfruten del capítulo mis malvados lectores.

* * *

 **Reaper, Knight and ¿Goat´s?**

En medio de una modesta casa en algún lugar de Italia se encontraban dos figuras disfrutando de un té, la primera correspondía a la de un Percy Jackson con cara de estar verdaderamente incómodo y la figura era Nicodetta Di Angelo, la hija de hades y Fan Girl de Percy a tiempo parcial, la cual más allá de la felicidad de ver un rostro conocido que no quisiera destriparla no salía del shock de verlo aún con vida, ella literalmente sintió como el hijo de Poseidón estaba al borde la muerte además… después del ataque de Zeus… ¿Quién sobrevive a que le hagan un hoyo en el pecho?

Muy lejos de ahí Ophis Auroboros estornudo.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

\- … Y ¿cómo has estado?-

\- ¿Porque sigues vivo?-

Si, la peli negra estaba feliz de ver al héroe sano y salvo eso no le quitaba la duda de cómo había sobrevivido. Percy no contaba con el suero levanta muertos como en su momento conto Leo, tampoco parecía que volviera a poseer la maldición de Aquiles, bien pudo ser cualquier otro factor divino pero ¡vamos!, un hoyo en medio del pecho no desaparecía de ahí solo porque si…

\- Es una larga historia- repuso Percy interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la piel pálida.

\- Tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que vengan por nosotros-

Percy se encargó de despachar a todos los que iban a por Nicodetta pero ello no significaba que en camino no se encontraran otro pelotón de monstruos, el demonio se encargó de desastre de cadáveres en la puerta, emulando el pensar su siguiente acción el Jackson se preparó para contarle a la hija de hades lo ocurrido en ese año.

BAMMM

TUMMM

\- ¡Princesa Nicodetta!- Gritando por la puerta paso una pequeña peli azul vestida con una sudadera verde y jeans desgastado junto a un tenis.

\- Bennia… - susurro la hija de hades al ver a su "guarda espaldas", la pequeña niña de cabello azul observo unos minutos a Percy y con un salto pretendió córtalo con su guadaña, el ex héroe en uso de sus reflejos evito el embiste usan a cortacorrientes.

\- Demonio- dijo calmadamente la Loli, algo impresionado Percy uso su fuerza para mandar hacia adelante a la chica, está molesta volvió a enfundar su guadaña con dirección al pelinegro.

\- Bennia, detente…- La semidiosa de cabello azul observo a su jefa con una mirada atónita.

\- Pero señora Nicodetta… es un… demonio-

\- Y también mi amigo-

Percy observo la interacción entre las dos chicas, volviendo de nuevo a cortacorrientes un bolígrafo se sentó en lo que ambas empezaban a dar sus razones de porque Percy no debía de estar ahí junto ella o porque sí.

\- Él es Percy Jackson- Nico apunto al semidiós que saludo algo incómodo.

\- Ella es Bennia, mi guarda espaldas e hija del dios de la tortura Orcus- Si la ironía existía era solo para Nico ya que ella misma había matado a un legado del dios de la tortura y ahora su vida era reguardada por uno de los hijos directos de este.

\- Un gusto/Hola- Saludaron ambos, deshaciéndose como podían del ambiente incomodo entre ambos.

5 minutos después de que la chica recogiera las partes comestible de los monstruos en la puerta de la casa de su jefa, ante la asqueada mirada de Percy Nicodetta preparo te para uno más, la peli azul reciclo las partes de los monstruos poniéndolas en una bolsa que no parecía tener fin como tal, luego y con aun más asco en la cara de Percy se sentó mientras comía un trozo de ala de arpía frita.

Percy paso a hablarles de lo que había pasado ese día, el día de su muerte a manos del bastardo de Zeus, le tomo algo de tiempo explicarles el cómo se había trasformado en un demonio y como era ahora miembro del grupo del mismísimo lucifer. Por ultimo les explico su plan de encontrar a todos, llevarlos a un lugar seguro y después ir a matar a todos en el olimpo.

\- Eso no va a pasar- Declaro Nicodetta con una cara aburrida.

\- Si, serás asesinado en cuanto entres al olimpo- Bennia declaro sin mucha emoción en su voz dejando helado al semidiós.

\- No, No, No me refería a eso Bennia, me refería a ¿estas bromeando si crees que yo o alguno de los chicos se quedara quieto mientras te juegas el trasero peleando con lo olímpicos- Nico se levantó sacudiéndose un poco, escapo de la vista de Percy a un cuarto, después de un rato se oyeron múltiples sonidos misteriosos y la chica volvió a salir.

\- ¿Nico/Princesa?- Ambos semidioses vieron la apariencia de la pelinegra.

Llevando su vieja chaqueta de aviador, unos jeans negros rasgados a altura de las rodillas, unas botas de milicia negras, con un cinturón plateado con tema de calaveras, en su espalda una guadaña de color dorado con negro que con una voltereta se transformó en un pequeño broche de cabello con forma de clavera. Percy con una ceja alzada repaso la pose de la semidiosa, y comprendió.

\- ¡NO!, de ninguna manera…- Nico volvió a transformar su broche en una guadaña reluciendo el filo de su nueva arma en frente de la cara del pelinegro.

\- Bueno, con ese argumento no puedes…- Bennia soñolienta se subió una mochila al hombro junto a varios otros bolsos.

\- Percy… estás loco si crees… si crees que después de todo lo que ha pasado, voy a quedarme quieta mientras mis amigos se juegan el trasero en una batalla- Percy observo como la chica apretaba más su agarre en la guadaña, no sabía que había pasado con ella pero sin duda sufrió tanto como él estos días.

\- Cierto… está bien, vamos Nicodetta…-

\- Ejem-

\- Y Bennia, vamos también Bennia-

Luego de eso el trio (de raros), salió de la casa caminando lenta e épicamente hacia el horizonte, moviéndose como si cada movimiento muscular pudiese ser más épico de lo posible, solo fue necesario que Bennia recapacitara y detuviera a mitad del camino con cara dudosa.

\- No es por nada, pero son las 8:00 de la noche y no tenemos ni idea de a dónde ir en primer lugar-

Cayendo en cuenta de esos hechos, dejando de lado la calentura del momento los tres semidioses, recapacitando de lo dicho por las Segadora, volvieron a la casa. Nico se acostó a dormir en su cuarto, así mismo Bennia en el suyo, Percy se tiro en medio de la sala a pasar la noche en vela ya que al ser un demonio realmente se encontraba más activo en la noche que en día, suspirando el hijo de Poseidón pensó en las acciones a tomar a continuación… sin pensar Percy perdió la consciencia quedándose dormido.

Sueño:

Esta vez en vez de estar en una llanura sin vida rodeado de un montón de romanos y griegos. Ahora Percy estaba sobre el mástil de un barco observando hacia adelante en que se veían los edificios de Nueva York, más en específico la entrada al olimpo, Percy ladeo la cabeza observando el vasto barco, ahí se encontraban sus amigos, si no lo supiera bien habría pensado que estaba soñando con los viajes en el Argos II, vio a leo calibrando un… ¿martillo?, a Jason con espadas en espalda mientras acariciaba a un caballo hecho de viento, a Piper recitaba algunas palabras mientras sostenía una lanza que a Percy le daba mala espina, A Frank haciendo posturas de Kung Fu, solo pudo verlos a ellos cuando el barco se tambaleo a los lados, fijándose de nuevo en el Empire State vio como un montón de pegasos con sus jinetes al lado de arpías, espíritus del viento y arpías se dirigían directo hacia ellos.

FIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

BOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Antes de tomar sus nuevas espadas una estela de energía dorada impacto acabando con la mayoría de los atacantes, Percy se fijó en la mano de Hazel que desprendía un aura dorada junto a un poco de humo, antes de que Percy pretendiera hablar un Dragon Gigantesco de Bronce celestial se lanzó a la embestida contra los sobrevivientes de la arremetida voladora.

\- ¿Festus?- Incrédulo Percy observo al descomunal dragón que despedazada sin piedad a los ex sobrevivientes de la estela de energía. Fijándose bien sobre a cabeza del Dragon estaba Frank que estaba en una pose de pelea.

El dragón fue zigzagueando en el aire atacando con su cuerpo que barría con todo lo que estaba a su paso sin problemas, el demonio observo como estos se detenían a mitad del vuelo mientras Frank saltaba envuelto en un aura blanca con la cual impacto el aire.

TRACCCKKKK

BOOOOOMMMM

La barrera se hizo añicos del puñetazo del hijo de Marte, donde estuvo cubriendo antes ahora veía en todo su esplendor el palacio de los dioses: El olimpo. Afilando su mirada Percy vio en el palacio a un ejército incontable de personas esperándolos en el suelo, Festus volvió volar agarrando a Frank en el aire y dejándolo junto a los demás.

Los chicos se agruparon alrededor de Percy con miradas serias y llenas de determinación. Percy ladeo su cabeza mostrando una mirada llena de ira y sed venganza, materializando sus tres espadas apunto al palacio y con ira grito:

\- ¡AL ATAQUEEEEEEEE!-

\- Despierta-

Los ojos de Percy se abrieron observando la hermosa cara de Bennia, levantándose del suelo Percy observo la luz de sol pasando por las ventanas, la segadora iba vestida con un impermeable amarillo con temática de zorro, detrás de ella estaba Nicodetta con su ropas de ayer, esta le estaba apuntando al baño de la casa. Con un suspiro el semidiós se movió sin ánimos al aseo de su cuerpo.

Después del baño Percy ahora vestía unos jeans azules, una camiseta negra debajo de una sudadera gris con y tenis rojos. En lo que Nicodetta hacia el desayuno Percy pensó de verdad su siguiente movimiento.

\- Nico, ¿no has sabido nada sobre alguien?

\- No, Nada, hace unos días mande a Bennia a buscar información sobre alguno de los chicos pero… nada- usando un delantal la chica puso en el plato de Percy un panqueque con forma de corazón.

\- Diablos- el chico le unto miel al alimento para después empezar a comer.

\- Eso me recuerda. Princesa le llego esta carta de un tal Jason- comiendo Bennia saco de sus ropas una carta ante la mirada atónita de los dos pelinegros. La princesa fantasma tomo la carta y su cara se deformo por la ira.

\- B-Bennia, E-Esta carta es de hace dos semanas-

\- Uups- sacando la lengua tiernamente la chica miro a su jefa.

PAMM

PAMM

\- Bueno a leerla- dejando a la peli azul con humo saliendo de su cabeza por los golpes la hija de hades abrió la carta.

\- ¿Qué dice?-

\- _Nico si estás leyendo esto es muy probable que este muerto, de ser ese el caso… por favor salva a Piper, mira ni siquiera sé si esta carta te llagara, en estos momentos me encuentro en Gran Bretaña, Piper y yo oímos rumores entre los monstruos acerca de haber visto a leo y calipso por las cercanías de España. Jugándonos el cuello Piper y yo nos dirigimos a ver qué tan ciertos son los rumores…_

 _También me entere, de alguna forma Hades puso a salvo a Hazel, he estado en un contacto constante con Frank, está bien, actualmente se esconde con un primo suyo en China, no he sabido nada de Annabeth desde hace tiempo, Temo lo peor, sé que suena estúpido pero… tengo esperanza de que el… de que Percy esté en algún lugar al igual que como hizo leo, peleando por nosotros._

 _Atte: Jason Grace._

 _PD: Voy a vengarme._

Percy tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro, Nicodetta entendía, él había visto a Annabeth muerta, ella misma había visto morir a Will, con algo de gracia en esa última oración Nico redujo la carta a una bola de papel para después arrojarla al suelo, luego toco a la segadora volviéndola en sí de su desmayo, le tiro una cuerda a Percy y le dio una mirada de superioridad.

\- Bueno sesos de algas, es hora, hay que ponernos en marcha, gran Bretaña no está a la vuelta de la esquina ni con mi viaje de sombras- extendiendo su mano Percy la estrecho con una sonrisa algo forzada, el pelinegro tomo a la Reaper del cuello de su impermeable y los tres desaparecieron fundiéndose en las sombras de la esquina de la casa de Nico.

ZAMMMM

TUMMM

Apareciendo mientras salían disparados hacia un árbol los tres terminaron chocando con dicho objeto, los dos pelinegros vieron como la segadora los usaba como amortiguadores del choque, parándose el trio de semidioses observo que estaban en medio de un bosque no identificado con frondosos árboles, sin aparente fin vieron como un único camino los llevaba a un sendero desconocido.

\- ¿Tu no nos trajiste hasta aquí verdad?- la Princesa negó con sus cabeza logrando que el pelinegro hiciera surgir a cortacorrientes dando un paso a adelante para después en un fogonazo de velocidad reapareciera al lado de Nico mientras bolas de fuego impactaban contra donde estuvo parado Percy hace segundos.

\- Han de terne mucho valor para entrar en el territorio de la noble casa Pendragon así como así- Frente a los tres aparecieron tres personas, dos vestidas de caballero y un como mago.

\- O son muy estúpidos- hablo el vestido de mago ante la molestia de los adolescentes.

\- Mira compadre, no sé cómo o donde estamos pero no era nuestra intención es llegar aquí, solo fue coincidencia- Ok eso ni el mismo se lo creía, algo más debía de estar jalando los hilos desde las sombras pero no era momento de estar pensando en eso.

\- ¡Claro, coincidencia!, ¡NADA MAS NOS ROBAN HACE UNOS DIAS Y LUEGO APARECEN UN DEMONIO Y SUS AMANTES!- Grito esta vez el otro caballero.

\- Primero; ¿Cómo supiste que era un demonio?, Segundo… ¿qué?- Percy tardo en procesar la última parte del grito pero sin darles tiempo el mago les lanzo de nuevo una bola de fuego que esta vez Percy detuvo poniendo a la espada negra que le dio Aengo deshaciendo la bola de fuego.

\- Es fuerte… debes de estar a nivel de un demonio de clase media-alta- el primer caballero dijo algo aburrido, este saco una espada que resplandecía absoluta.

Percy dio un paso adelante pero saltando Bennia y Nico se adelantaron a sus movimientos. La peli azul uso el mango de su arma para darle en el estómago a uno de los caballeros dejándolo sin aire para posterior mente caer al suelo inconsciente, la hija de hades uso el lado sin filo para golpear en cabeza al de la espada logrando ponerlo fuera de combate.

\- Mama- Murmuro el mago temblando de miedo al notar que lo rodeaban una segadora, un demonio de clase intermedia, una chica con guadaña, y sin amigos apoyándolo estaba bien jodido.

Percy suspiro, tomo al desmayado caballero para subirlo a su hombro mientras las dos féminas seguían su ejemplo, ante la atónita mirada del mago que solo balbuceo algo sin sentido.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué Esperas?, vamos a llevar a tus amigos a su casa, departamento o lugar donde vivan- Bennia sonrió divertida ante la estupidez del mago que solo los guio hacia una gigantesca mansión digna de un algún dios con mucho tiempo libre.

Hiendo varios pasos adelante el mago se posó en medio de la casa, luego alzando su mano libero una bola de fuego que se desplego como pirotecnia, un poco divertidos los chicos no cayeron en cuenta de que estaban rodeados de caballeros sino hasta que fue muy tarde para escapar siendo que tenían innumerables espadas en sus cuellos, los tipos que cargaban con amabilidad les fueron quitados como si nunca les hubieran mostrado misericordia en primer lugar.

\- Que gratitud tan mortal- Ante la amenazante actitud de los dueños de la mansión el joven Jackson no perdió la oportunidad de dejar Salir un chiste.

Unos pasos a la distancia empezaron a sonar, el gran tumulto de caballeros cedieron lugar en fila para dar lugar a un par de rubios, un chico y una chica. El chico se vía de la edad de ellos, llevaba un lujoso traje de negocios, con gafas de montura negra, la chica era aparentemente de unos años menor, con un sombrero a conjunto de capa de maga, debajo de estos llevaba un uniforme de estudiante ingles jugaba con sus dedos mientras se veía incomoda.

\- Por favor identifíquense-el rubio se ajustó la gafas con algo de aburrimiento, acorralado Percy decidió seguir el protocolo.

\- Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón y Knight de Sirzechs Lucifer- El Rubio solo movió un tanto incomodo por esa información.

\- Nicodetta Di Angelo, Hija de Hades y princesa fantasma- La chica parecía un poco esperanzada por eso.

\- Bennia, hija de Orcus, Segadora y Loli adorable- En medio de la multitud de caballeros se oyó un "!Ohh Yes!" de excitación.

Los rubios se apartaron un poco de la multitud, hablando entre ellos, al final como consenso el rubio mayor alzo la mano para bajarla después indicando la liberación de los tres semidioses, la rubia se quitó el sombrero e hizo una reverencia antes de sonreír.

\- Como se ha presentado es mi deber como líder el no dejar a la familia Pendragon en ridículo. Mi nombre es Arthur Pendragon y soy el actual líder de la familia Pendragon descendiente a 15 generaciones directas del original rey Arturo- el rubio dio una reverencia digna de sus porte de caballero.

\- Soy Le Fay Pendragon, Actual cabeza de la rama de magos e hechiceros de la casa Pendragon, actual maga más poderosa de toda Europa, y descendiente también a 15 generaciones directas del original rey Arturo- la chica sonrió divertida por el caso frente a ella.

Luego de las presentaciones los adolescentes pasaron a entrar a la ridícula mansión, ya ahí Percy pudo respirar, las chicas se adelantaron a la sala de comedor en lo que Arthur y Percy iban al despacho de este primero a hablar de algunos asuntos.

\- ¿Qué hace un miembro del grupo del lucifer en mi territorio?- y luego de eso Percy paso a explicarle al sucesor de Arthur todo lo que había pasado desde enterarse de ser un semidiós hasta a ser traicionado por el propio Zeus y ser devuelto a la vida por Sirzechs.

\- Ya veo…-

Después de eso ambos se dirigieron al comedor donde las chicas hablaban animadamente sobre cualquier cosa, después de un elegante almuerzo Percy, Nicodetta, Bennia y los hermanos Pendragon se la pasaron intercambiando vivencias de cómo habían vivido hasta. Los hermanos Pendragon sonrieron hacia demasiado tiempo desde que se habían divertido así junto a jóvenes de su edad, de un minuto a otro el mayor de los hermanos soltó a Percy un:

\- Pelea conmigo- por alguna razón el demonio afilo su mirada llena de fiereza hacia el rubio.

\- Vamos-

Para felicidad de todos en la mansión Pendragon, después de un tiempo verían a su maestro el chocar espada contra alguien, la última vez el tipo ni siquiera había durado 2 minutos, el joven Pendragon no había estado cuando robaron ciertas cosas del poder de la familia, pero muchos creían que era inevitable el hecho de querer ver al legitimo sucesor del rey de los caballeros el pelear contra todo.

La mansión de la familia principal de la casa Pendragon contaba con la misma extensión que la isla de Hawái, no… el doble de dicho tamaño, como tal, el territorio no solo abarcaba una parte cuantiosa de terrenos si no que se daba el lujo de contar con su propia ciudad, obviamente solo conocida por los miembros de la familia. En carácter de mostrar respectos la ciudad se llamó "Avalon" como la tierra donde según los mitos había ido el rey Arturo original a recuperarse luego de la batalla contra su hijo bastardo Mordred.

En la ciudad residían los descendientes de los caballeros que sirvieron al rey Arturo, por ello era grande la devoción que sentía algunos para con Arthur al ser este el actual líder, los caballeros de la mesa redonda actuales eran…. Algo (subnormales) excéntricos. En todo caso la mayoría del territorio contaba con refrescantes arboles con su sombras, lagos, ríos y demás fuentes de agua para la exploración. Sin embargo a pesar de todo ello la mayoría del tiempo estaban aburridos los jóvenes combatientes activos de la familia Pendragon.

Por ello el ver a su impecable líder estar parado en frente de un joven con el cabello negro en el campo de entrenamientos al aire libre les daba una sensación de que en cualquier momento empezaría una batalla digna de los tiempos de los caballeros, bien Percy ignoraba esos hechos algo dentro de él, algo primordial le decía e pedía el pelear con todo lo que tenía contra el rubio.

La multitud se arremolino alrededor de ellos, las acompañantes de Percy se perdieron en la multitud de personas, gritos de aliento se oían para Arthur y unos pocos y apagados hacia Percy.

Tiempo después ambos rubio y peli negro estaban el uno frente al otro con, Arthur no pensaba dejar atrás la oportunidad de enfrentarse de tú a tú a un miembro de la nobleza del lucifer actual. Bien el chico estaba actuando independiente de las políticas del inframundo seguía teniendo el talento para haber captado la atención del rey del mundo, como tal Arthur se consideraba a sí mismo como un hombre que pensaba antes de actuar, sensato a la hora de tomar decisiones como siempre había sido… pero demonios sí que quería pelear con espadachín de su nivel.

\- hagamos esto justo- Arthur hizo aparecer de su dimensión de bolsillo una espada que resplandecía con la luz, Percy observo con nerviosismo la espada, sentía que un solo corte de eso lo haría murciélago frito.

\- Eso se ve letal…-

\- Esta es Caliburn la espada en la piedra original, la que le dio Arturo el derecho de reinar sobre toda Europa, actualmente soy el único capaz de portarla sin destruir mi cuerpo en el intento- Arthur bateo la espada a los lados liberando una onda de viento gigantesca y que daño bastante el suelo debajo de él.

\- Whoo- Bennia sinceramente impresionada dijo.

\- Ok, mi turno- Percy hizo lo mismo y pero esta vez saco a Beallgatach, la cual se llenó del aura del semidiós.

\- No, ¡no puede ser!, ¡es Beallgatach!- Le Fay grito incrédula, levantándose del suelo donde estaba sentada ante la mirada de todos.

\- ¿Es famosa mi espada?- Atónita de la ignorancia del semidiós la maga decidió iluminarlo.

\- ¡ESA ESPADA LE PERTENENCIO A SEMIDIOS DUMAIN!, ¡SE LA ENTREGO SU PADRE DIVINO AENGO!, ¡SE DICE QUE SU PODER DE DESTRUCCION ESTA A LA PAR CON DURALDA O LA EXCALIBUR DETRUTION!- Gritando Le Fay declaro algo interesante para Percy que sonrió confiado.

\- ¿Bueno, ambos estamos bien equipados no?-

\- Si-

FASHHHH

TAMMMM

TIMMM

TIMMMT

TIIIMMMM

TIIIMM

Con un impulso de velocidad ambos chocaron contra el otro, después dieron un salto hacia atrás y volvieron a arremeter esta con múltiples golpe intercambiados que dieron en el resultado de la liberación de chispas producto del rose de metales. En medio del combo de estocadas Percy se agacho esquivando una tajada horizontal y pretendió dar una rápida ascensión de su espada sin embargo Arthur solo con el mango de Caliburn lo evito para después separarse de nuevo mientras jadeaban.

\- Ahh, Ahhh… eres mejor de lo que creía-

\- ufff… digo lo mismo-

No era secreto para nadie que Arthur no solo poseía la velocidad digna de un caballero demonio si no que contaba también con la fuerza de una torre, muy pocos eran capaces de enfrentar a heredero de la casa Pendragon a su ritmo. Por su parte Nico conocía de primera mano el poder de Percy el que sería llamado el mejor espadachín de campamento mestizo superando al anterior Luke, con creces, sin embargo para ella también era una sorpresa el ver como el hijo de Poseidón había adquirido habilidades sobre humanas.

\- Whooa- Bennia al lado de la hija de hades soltó también impresionada.

Percy dejo de jadear para lanzarse de nuevo contra el rubio este movió su cuerpo evitando el corte descendente, con el mango de su espada sagrada pretendió darle en la cara al semidiós que solo ladeo la cabeza, luego con la fuerza centrífuga perdida se vio en la necesidad de impulsarse del suelo para evitar el corte horizontal del rubio.

En el aire dio una vuelta en su eje generando la velocidad y fuerza para volver a intentar atinar un corte al rubio que de nuevo sin dejarse superar puso su espada en frente de él evitando el golpe.

CLAANNKKKK

Percy pudo caer firmemente en el suelo sosteniendo su espada mientras le sonreía al rubio, este afilo su mirada y un aura cubrió a Caliburn. En un flash estaba detrás de Percy que también se enserio aplicando su poder al filo de su espada y dándose la vuelta para contrarrestar el corte horizontal con uno vertical.

CLANNNKKKKK

BBOMMMMM

La tierra alrededor de ambos se fragmento de la fuerza del choque entre ambas armas, el pelinegro tomo distancia al igual que el rubio. Ambos se vieron el uno al otro en lo que sus cuerpos desbordaban auras demenciales.

\- Un solo golpe y acabare contigo- al mismo tiempo ambos batieron sus espadas liberando así unas estelas de energía azul marino/dorado respectivamente que luchaban por el control del terreno.

BOOOOMMMMM

Las energías explotaron sin un ganador claro, Percy estaba en el suelo sosteniéndose de su espada para no caer, el rubio estaba mejor que Percy pero se le notaba bastante cansado.

\- Empate…- susurraron ambos al otro en eso el ensordecedor sonido de aplausos y gritos lleno el ambiente.

\- Eso fue genial- la soñolienta voz de Bennia sorprendió al hijo de Poseidón.

Mientras todos gritaban de alegría Arthur tomo un teléfono de su bolsillo empezando a hablar antes de continuar con la algarabía le indico a Percy y compañía el seguirlos hasta un lugar.

Una vez llegados al sitio que resultó ser un castillo más tétrico de lo normal, Arthur les pidió que entraran donde dentro les esperaba una mucama la cual con una sonrisa encantadora apunto al objeto que los jóvenes venían a observar:

Una armadura negra con detalles azules debajo de una pintura de…

¿Percy?

No, bien se parecía un montón a Percy pero dicho semi dios no tenía una mirada fría y calculadora. La mirada de Percy era estúpida y sarcástica según muchos, el caso la pintura mostraba al "no- Percy" con la armadura en vitrina y unas espadas en su espalda.

\- Como lo sospechaba- Arthur dijo en voz alta.

\- He… ¿seré asesinado o algo por el estilo?- La mucama rio un poco por la pregunta.

\- todo lo contrario Percy tal parece que la armadura reacciono a ti- Percy arqueo una ceja en lo que sus acompañantes observaban la pintura y la comparaban con la cara de Percy.

\- Si-

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Aparentemente eres descendiente de Sir Lancelot, el caballero del lago e mejor caballero- Arthur sonrió estirando su mano hacia el chico que la apretó de forma dudosa.

\- Momento… ¿soy descendiente de un antiguo caballero?-

\- Así parece- Nicodetta estaba estoica viendo al chico.

\- Es decir… soy hijo de un dios, un demonio reencarnado y ahora ¿descendiente de un caballero?... porque me siento como un bicho raro- Percy enumeró sus características con una sonrisa complicada pero sonrió de nuevo.

\- Sinceramente me gustaría darte la bienvenida aquí en Avalon como miembro de la mesa redonda pero… no puedo y preferiría no hacerlo-

\- ¿Por qué?-

\- Sir Lancelot fue el mejor caballero al servicio del rey Arturo pero… al final ambos terminaron por pelear por el amor de una mujer así que… sinceramente prefiero que estés lejos de mí y de la mujer que amo- Arthur se ajustó las gafas mientras apuntaba a Percy.

\- de acuerdo… que pasa con la armadura-

\- Te la puedes llevar, es una lástima que el ladrón se llevara las espadas de Lancelot pudieron serte de utilidad-

\- Por cierto Sr. Arthur tenemos el video de la cámara de seguridad- la mucama paso un teléfono donde aparecía el ladrón tomando varias cosas, espadas, lanzas, armadura, Arthur lo veía todo con una mirada molesta pero Percy y Nicodetta nerviosos porque quien aparecía en el video era…

\- _Jason_ \- pensaron los dos semidioses con nervios

\- Eso fue hace 1 semana, no puede haber llagado muy lejos ese tipo-

\- Si, eso es genial, ahora si no le molesta, nosotros nos vamos, vamos Nico has tu viaje de sombras- el chico tomo la armadura sin cuidado mientras empujaba a la hija de hades, Bennia solo que quedo viendo al rubio de lentes antes de soltar.

\- Siscon- Dejando helado al rubio la segadora siguió a sus dos compañeros.

Antes de decir algo los tres viajeros dejaron la sala mediante una sombra, cayendo el pelinegro se sobo la cabeza, viendo mejor noto que estaban en un bosque otra vez, pero este no era mismo ya que había una casa en medio de pinos, Nicodetta estaba debajo del hijo de Poseidón y Bennia estaba de cabeza colgando de un árbol-

\- ¡QUIEN HACE TANTO RUIDO!- Detrás de los tres apareció un hombre barbudo con garrote en mano y camiseta amarilla que decía "papa goat", Percy arqueo una ceja incrédulo.

\- ¿Entrenador Hedge?-

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

Hoy no hay nada que aclarar.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

Ouroboros Dracoi: Bien aquí tienes, disfruta.

Leknyn: Si, pronto lo verán más.


End file.
